Love finder
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yami receives a love letter one day from his classmate, but as he tries to find a way to turn them down Yami falls hard for someone else, creating grudges and trouble. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, stuff.
1. Lovenote

Aha! You thought it was just fantasy! You were wrong! It was actually a tie between the two. I swear you people are just trying to over work me…

But anyway, enjoy another corny story. Let's hope this one survives long.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Lovenote<p>

Yami glanced down at the note pushed to him by Joey, his best friend, he pulled it closer and observed the rough sketch Joey drew of their teacher in an embarrassing situation. Yami rolled his eyes with a smirk before pocketing the picture, and when hearing Joey snigger gave him a small nudge to silence him.

Yami was in tenth grade with his friend and thought of himself as pretty average and his life was pretty average. He wasn't any smarter than anyone else in the class-though liked to think he was smarter than Joey-or athletic than anyone else, but he was happy with his normal self.

The bell then rung which made Joey stand up abruptly 'Yes!' He cheered 'Screw school I'm going home!'

Yami laughed as he followed Joey's lead like the others had done, packing away his items before following Joey out of the classroom; the halls were soon packed with the other students as they shuffled their way out of the school eager to escape tutoring. Yami and Joey came to their lockers, the blonde quickly jumped out of his school shoes before putting on his trainers then turning to Yami.

'You coming to the arcade?' Joey asked 'They have this sweet new game out; I could totally kick your ass at it'.

'Like hell you would' Yami retorted with a chuckle.

But then the two looked down when they heard a small thud, a letter sat at Yami's feet which made the two tilt their head before Yami picked it up.

'Maybe it's a love letter' Joey teased with a snigger'.

'Shut up' Yami growled and unfolded the letter before reading it.

"Dear Yami.

It's taking me a lot of courage to write this, and I'm not even sure how to word it, but I'll try.

I love you, I'm crazy for you, you're such a nice guy (Even if you can be a little crude with your friend) I'm shaking so badly now, oh shit I wasn't supposed to write that. Oh shit again.

If you have any feelings towards me, or not if you don't, please tell me".

Yami blushed a light pink as Joey looked over his shoulder and read, a grin spreading over his face 'It is a love letter!' He chortled.

Yami burned bright and hit Joey in the chest 'Don't say it so loudly!' Yami hissed.

'What? No one else cares, here I'll show you' Joey then faced away 'Hey everybody! Yami's got a love letter!'

There was a small 'Ooo' from the nearby students and chuckled afterwards but carried on uninterested, Yami quickly exchanged his shoes before storming off with the chuckling blonde following him 'I was only messing Yami!' Joey called after him.

* * *

><p>The two teens walked down the street, Yami trying to hide his blushed face while Joey pulled a smug face 'So' Joey spoke breaking their silence 'What are you going to do about your love letter?'<p>

Yami shrugged 'I dunno'.

Joey rolled his eyes 'Well who is it from? You know I pretty much know everyone in school'.

Yami took the letter out of his pocket and read the name 'Heba. Apparently'.

'Heba…' Joey hummed before clicking his fingers 'Oh I know! The short dude who sits at the back of the class, kinda quiet and shy…huh…who would've known. Yami?'

Yami had stopped walking and gazed at Joey with a serious face 'A guy?' He questioned.

'Yeah Heba's a boy's name' Joey retorted.

'A guy?'

'Yeah'.

'Are you serious?'

'Duh! What's wrong?'

'What's wrong? I've just been told…written…whatever that I'm admired by another guy!'

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'And this is a problem because…?'

'Because I'm not gay and this guy is telling me he loves me!'

Joey then smirked and played with his fringe 'Hmm…I don't know Yami; you do tend to your looks a little obsessively'.

Yami scowled 'I like staying clean' Yami growled.

'And I swear you've been giving me those looks'.

'I haven't done anything of the sort!'

'And you did touch me up that Christmas-'

'You're making this up now!'

Joey laughed but nodded in agreement 'Ah I'm only playing with ya Yami. But anyway, if you don't want to date him then just turn him down. Although I must admit he is a pretty cute looking guy'.

'I wouldn't know' Yami mumbled and carried on walking 'I don't like guys'.

'And how would you know?' Joey asked 'I mean…you do obsess over your looks a lot'.

'I told you I like to stay clean and stuff! And I've never dated a guy!'

'You never dated a chick as well' Joey smirked and ruffled Yami's hair 'It's nothing to be ashamed about'.

Yami growled and swatted Joey's hand away 'I'm not ashamed because I'm not gay, so just drop it'.

Joey chuckled but walked on 'Alright, alright, I'll see you at the arcade in an hour okay?'

'Yeah' Yami agreed before turning the corner that lead down his street, the two teens went their separate ways back to their own homes.

* * *

><p>Yami came home some minutes later, shutting the door behind him and slipping out of his shoes he looked around the home to realise he was home alone. He gave a small shrug before jogging up the stairs and coming to his room; it was small with a bed, a desk and a wardrobe as well as a few other things Yami had collected over the years.<p>

He threw his bag to the side and walked over to his wardrobe, opening the doors he looked at his clothes before frowning.

'I don't obsess over my appearance' Yami grumbled and took out his black tank top with his leather pants 'Stupid Joey'.

Yami then put his hand in his pocket and glanced at the love letter before throwing it on his desk and changing his clothes 'And I'm not gay' Yami growled before shutting the doors and picking up the spare money knowing he would be using it.

Yami then hurried back downstairs and slipped his shoes on, but as soon as he was about to reach for the door but it opened before him, his mother stepped in and spotted Yami 'Oh Yami, off again?'

'Yeah' Yami replied 'Just to the arcade with Joey'.

'Alright then Yami' She quickly took off her shoes so she could step out of Yami's way.

Yami gave a smile and was about to walk out but stopped and turned to his mother 'Mum?'

'Yes Yami?'

Yami opened his mouth to say something before smiling and shaking his head 'Nothing, don't worry. I'll be back later'.

'Alright, see you later Yami'.

Yami shut the door after himself and walked down the street, when he was away from his house he hit his head lightly and growled 'Stupid Joey, I should never listen to what he says!' He sighed and shook his head again before continuing to the arcade to meet up with Joey.

********************************End of chapter 1*****************************

Yes, this is the start of a story. Shocking I know.

But hmm…how will this turn out I wonder…

Review if you like!


	2. Knowing love

I'm wondering if I should do a theme for this story…I mean there's a theme already but you know something for the fun.

So…I thought about making the title for chapters love something (Since the story's called love finder) I'll try it out I think…might be hard to put it in the chapter titles though…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Knowing love<p>

Yami trudged onto school the next day, his hands in his pockets as his mind wandered off into deep thought. He still had the love letter in his pocket as he had forgotten to take it out; his hands were around the small piece of paper and playing with it as he tried to think about the best way to refuse Heba. It seemed that the best way for a refusal was being direct and being gentle about it, but then he remembered that's how his father taught him if a woman asked him out he didn't like, and Heba was a guy; but he didn't want to be mean as from Joey's description he was shy and quiet, but Heba was still a guy so Yami figured he wouldn't cry too much about it.

'Yo Yami!' Yami looked up and barely stopped himself walking into Joey 'You were very far away wasn't you?'

'Yeah' Yami replied and walked into the school grounds with Joey 'I was trying to think which route to go with about telling Heba no'.

'Oh dear' Joey hummed and glanced off.

Yami frowned 'What?'

'Well if a guy always have to think of different ways to turn people down they're usually the jerks'.

Yami glared 'I'm not a jerk!'

'No but I bet you're going to make a big mess of it' Joey slipped out of his shoes before switching them with his school shoes 'And trust me I'm gonna laugh'.

Yami frowned as he took his school shoes out 'You know Joey you can be an ass at times'.

'Ah well, what you gonna do, tell me that it's not going to work out and we need time apart?'

'Joey shut-!'

'Hey' The two males stopped arguing and turned to see a smaller male, smiling happily when he met Yami's eyes-Heba.

'I'll leave you two alone' Joey said and gave Yami a smirk before hurrying off and leaving Yami in the mercy of Heba.

Yami turned to Heba and gave a small smile 'You're…uhh…Heba right?'

'That's right' Heba smiled more sweetly and hugged his bag in his arms 'And I know you're Yami' He then blushed a bright pink and shuffled his feet 'Y-You got…my note right?'

'Yeah…umm…Heba-'

'I-I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or anything' Heba interrupted and tapped his fingers lightly on his bag 'I-I just…I-I asked what was the best way to tell you…b-because I-I wasn't sure how to…a-and if I tried ta-talking to you I'd just go all…s-stupid…I-I just…d-didn't know how else to say…'

'It's fine' Yami reassured and noticing how bright and large his eyes were like a child's eyes-his height also made him look like a child as well. Yami then took a small step back, starting to feel nervous as he decided to make his speech 'Listen Heba…'

'Yes?'

'I…I know you're a good guy…and any other circumstances it would be different…but I…'

'Please don't say it' Heba whimpered and hung his head.

Yami sighed 'I don't really know you…and I'm not really into guys either so-'

'You can get to know me!' Heba persisted, looking up at him with a desperate pleading look in his eyes 'You know my name is Heba, Heba Mutou. I-I'm sixteen years old and we have the same class'.

'Heba…I know that much about you…but I mean more of your personality and stuff…'

'T-Then come over my house please!' Heba exclaimed-though it sounded more like an order to Yami.

He blinked before nodding 'Uhh…sure…Friday?'

'Yes! Umm…' Heba rummaged around and took out a small piece of paper before leaning on a nearby locker and scribbling away before handing it to Yami 'Please! Give me a chance!'

Yami looked down at the paper and took it before nodding 'Sure…uhh see you then I guess'.

Heba then gave a squeal which made Yami take another step back before Heba skipped off giggling and hugging his bag tightly in his arms, once Yami saw Heba disappear he started to move and go into the corridor as he read the address.

'So?' Yami jumped at Joey's voice 'How'd it go?'

'Uhh…well…'

'What's this?' Joey swiped the paper out of Yami's hands and read it 'Oh an address? Heba's house for sexy time?'

'Joey!' Yami hissed and took back the address 'Is not! Heba just wants me to come over so I can get to know him'.

'You still going to turn him down though aren't you?'

Yami fiddled with the paper before pocketing it 'I might. I dunno'.

'That's a certain yes then'.

* * *

><p>Yami looked up at the houses as he walked down the street on Friday; he had waited an hour or so after school before deciding to go looking out for Heba's house, he wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but he guessed a lot of things to impress him. He then stopped outside a house and looked at the number on the wall before looking at the number on the paper.<p>

'Yep. This is his house' Yami then looked up 'Not too bad actually…'

Yami pushed back the gate to the path before walking up the steps to the house; he rang the doorbell and looked around casually as he waited for an answer. The garden was properly tended to with small flowers going around the wall of the perimeter, Yami smiled and looked up at the white house with a brown tiled roof, but seeing such a large and well-kept house made Yami think about his smaller looking house. He wondered if he should make hints to his parents to move.

Then the door opened and Yami smiled at Heba 'Hey I hope I'm not too early…or late…whatever'.

He stared at Yami before smiling and turning to the inside of the house 'Heba! Your friend is here!' He called out.

Yami now stared stupidly at the male 'You…you're not Heba?'

The boy turned back and nodded 'I'm Yugi, his-'

'-Twin brother' Heba finished and stood by Yugi's side, showing their identical looks to Yami with smiles.

'You…even do that finishing off each other's sentences?' Yami questioned as they let him inside so he could shut the door behind him.

They both shrugged 'Sometimes, we mainly do it-'

'-To creep people out' Heba finished with a smile.

'Oh…I see'.

Yugi gave a smile and turned to Heba 'Have a fun time, I'll be upstairs studying'.

'Okay Yugi' Yugi gave them a wave before jogging up the stairs to leave the two on their own. Heba then turned to Yami and was about to say something but he saw Yami's distant and confused look 'You okay Yami?'

'Huh? Oh yeah' Yami gave a shy smile and rubbed the back of his neck 'I've never met twins before…I always wanted to be a twin myself'.

'Is it a good thing?' Heba asked hopefully and clasped his hands.

'Uhh…n-not in that sense I think…'

'Oh…' Heba let go of his hands and gave a small smile 'Well this is my home…uhh…y-you can go in the living room and I'll get us something to drink'.

'Alright' Yami watched Heba shuffle off into the kitchen before going to the living room where Heba had told him to go to, the living room was large with two sofas round each other and a TV to one side, in one corner was a bookcase filled with many books of various subjects and a cabinet that held some awards. Yami tilted his head and moved closer to the cabinet, he put his hand gently on the glass and read the small messages on the base of the statues, smiling at how numerous and high ranking they sounded.

'Here' Yami turned around to see Heba handing him a can of soda.

'Oh thanks' Yami took the can and opened the lid before nodding the cabinet 'Are these yours?'

Heba looked to them before giving a small sad shake 'No…'

'Oh…some of them?'

Another shake 'They're all Yugi's' Heba sighed as he pulled the cap and drank some of the soda.

'Wow…Yugi's kinda like that…what's it? Wunderkinds or something?'

'Yeah…Yugi's been called a lot of things like that other the years' Heba mumbled.

Yami hummed and drank some more before pointing to one of the trophy's 'So this tennis one…?'

'Yugi's. It's his favourite sport'.

'And this pianist one…?'

'Yugi's. He's good at the piano'.

'And the violin one…?'

'Yugi's'.

'And that maths thing…?'

'Yugi's. They're all Yugi's. So don't ask'.

'Wow…I mean…I didn't know someone could be so talented like that. It's quite cool'.

'Mmm…'

Yami turned to Heba and seeing his uninterested face as he drank his soda 'Sorry…this should be just you and me'.

Heba seemed to smile at that comment and looked up at him with shining eyes 'Its fine, you're just making conversation after all'.

Yami smiled and walked over to the sofa to sit down; Heba followed his lead and sat next to him, smiling up at the male to make him smile about 'What should we talk about then?' Yami asked.

Heba hummed and shrugged his shoulder 'Anything, I think I can talk for hours' Heba gave a small giggle and began talking to Yami.

* * *

><p>Yami and Heba continued talking for a few hours, a couple of times Yugi came down to the bookcase to take a book out and skimmed the pages open so he could see if it had what he was looking for, Yami smiled at him and watched him walk past occasionally and out again of the room before returning back to Heba.<p>

Yugi had walked into the living and smiled to Yami when he saw he smiled back, he took a book out and opened the pages and searched through the book.

'Hey Yami' Yami turned back to Heba when he put his hand on his shoulder 'You okay?'

'Oh yeah' Yami glanced up at Yugi as he also turned to listen 'I just…can't get over how similar you two look'.

Heba gave a small smile as Yugi chuckled 'Twins are usually identical you know'.

'I know that…can your parents tell you apart?'

Heba shook his head 'Nope. No one since birth has been able to tell us apart'.

Yami then pulled a smirk 'So how do you know you're Heba and you're Yugi? Can't it be the other way around?'

'We've decided that one out ourselves' Yugi spoke as he put the book lightly on the table 'We know who we are, it's just everyone else'.

'Hey Yami!' Heba then bounced up and stood next to his brother 'Why don't you try and tell us apart?'

'Uhh…sure I can try'.

They gave a giggle 'Turn around then'.

Yami smiled and closed his eyes listening the two twins whisper each other and shuffle slightly 'Okay you can open your eyes'.

Yami opened his eyes and stared at the twins as they smiled 'So who are we?' They both said together.

Yami hummed in thought as he looked between the two, seeing them standing next to each other he could compare how similar looking they were-he even noticed they were wearing the same clothes-Yami then smiled and pointed to them.

'That one's Yugi, this one's Heba' Yami looked between their shocked faces before grinning 'Was I right?'

'How did you know?' Yugi asked.

'Hmm…let me think…Heba's got a more playful and kinda childlike feeling to him, but Yugi has a more responsible and mature feel to him. Right?'

The two twins stared at him before Heba whispered something in Yugi's ear, making him giggle and nod 'You could be right Heba'.

'Yay!' Heba then jumped back onto the sofa and rested on Yami's shoulder, making the male give a nervous smile at the flirtatious contact.

'Well I'll leave you alone then' Yugi was about to walk out.

'Hey wait Yugi' Yugi stopped and turned to Yami 'You can hang out with us if you like'.

'Thanks but I have to revise for a test' Yugi smiled and shrugged 'But thanks for the offer though'.

'Alright'.

Yugi gave a small wave and climbed the stairs back to his room; Heba glanced up at Yami to see his relaxed smile on his face, he looked down to his lap and rested back against the sofa with a small sigh.

* * *

><p>After a few hours Yami decided to go home, he stood at the front door and kicked his shoes back on before turning to Heba who watched quietly 'Well, it was nice coming round I guess' Yami said happily and opened the door 'I'll see ya-'<p>

'Wait!' Heba kicked his feet lightly against the floor 'Y-You never said…i-if you'll go out with me…'

Yami bit his lip and looked away 'Uhh…I-I'm still not sure…'

'But you said-'

'Well…wait until the weekend yeah? I'll give you an answer for sure on Monday, promise'.

Heba whimpered but gave a nod 'Alright…I-I'll wait'.

Yami then stepped out onto the evening streets 'Well…I'll see you Monday' Yami looked up when he saw Yugi on the stairs and gave him a wave 'Bye Yugi'.

Yugi smiled and waved back 'Bye Yami'.

Yami turned to walk away, opening the gate and shutting it behind him before walking off. Heba shut the door once Yami had left, giving a sigh as he turned to move away from the door, Yugi smiled and hugged his arms before turning to Heba 'Well he seems like a nice guy, I bet he's going to ask you out'.

'You didn't see his eyes' Heba mumbled.

Yugi tilted his head in confusion 'His eyes?'

Heba nodded before climbing the stairs, making sure to nudge past Yugi before going to the second level and slamming his bedroom door shut loudly so Yugi heard, Yugi flinched at the noise but sighed and shook his head before returning to his own room.

********************************End of chapter 2*****************************

I think…I'm gonna enjoy writing Heba in this…hehehe…my reasons shall be known…later on though…

For now I'll let you guess what those reasons are. Something I'm quite fond of.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!H


	3. My friend is gay!

You know…finding out that you're gay is never as fun as I make it out to be.

But what the hey as long as you say I made you laugh I'm happy putting any random crap in.

I'm not going to do the theme lol, it's just…too weird.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-My friend is gay!<p>

Yami spent his Sunday lying on Atemu's bed, giving a small sigh as he waited for his older friend to finish off his coursework which he should've finished the previous day ago, however his social life caught up with him. Yami turned his head to stare at Atemu who sat at his desk writing away, Yami then looked back up at the ceiling and gave yet another sigh of boredom.

'Why do you go and get drunk if you know you're gonna get a hangover?' Yami asked as he put his hands behind his head 'I thought college students were supposed to be the smart ones'.

'We are smart' Atemu retorted as he rested his head in his hand 'We just know how to party hard'.

'Yeah I can see that'.

Atemu rolled his eyes 'Stop being a mother, you'll be the same when you get to college'.

'Doubt it' Yami then looked off and fell silent.

'What is it?'

Yami frowned 'What do you mean?'

'Since we were kids you did that silent pout thing' Yami blushed slightly and covered his mouth as he scowled at the wall 'I've figured out that it's when you want to ask me something, so ask away before I beat it out of you'.

Yami gave a light chuckle at the thought of Atemu play fighting with him again like when they were children but then bit his lip 'Well…you know when you knew you were gay'.

'Bi Yami' Atemu corrected as he put the end of his pen to his chin in thought 'There's a difference'.

'Bi whatever, well how did you exactly know?'

'I was bathed in a golden light and god told me' Atemu smirked when he glanced to Yami who frowned, he shrugged his shoulders as he carried on writing 'I just knew, I just woke up one morning and thought that I wanted to kiss a guy, it just happens'.

'Right…'

Atemu smirked as he finished off his sentence and turned to Yami 'You've never asked me such a serious question like that before, why the sudden change?'

'No reason'.

'Tell me'.

'No'.

'Tell me'.

'No!'

'I'll bug you until you tell me'.

'Fine' Yami blushed slightly and rubbed his arm out of embarrassment as he turned his head 'Some…guy asked me out'.

Atemu gave a small chuckle 'Really?'

'Yes really'.

'What did you say?'

'Well…I said that I needed to know him more, and then he invited me over and I went and it was an okay time'.

'Do you like him then?'

'No…I…uhh…'

'Spill'.

Yami burned to an even harder red 'H-He has this…twin brother…'

'Identical?' Yami nodded 'Neat'.

'Y-Yeah…w-well I think I like his brother more than him…'

There was a moment of silence which made Yami dread ever mentioning it before Atemu burst out laughing and put his head to the desk to cover his laughing, Yami glared at the male as he continued to laugh before pulling himself together with a smirk.

'Is that so?' He asked calmly.

'Don't act so…normal after that laughing!' Yami hissed 'Damnit Atemu I really hate it when you do that!'

Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'So what's the problem? Aside that you're gay'.

'I'm not gay'.

Atemu raised his brow 'Excuse me? You just told me you like someone's brother'.

Yami rolled his eyes again 'Yeah…but what if I'm like that bi curious thing?' Yami questioned and closed his eyes 'I could hurt someone's feelings…'

'Yami you're too nice for your own good' Atemu chuckled and crossed his legs 'You won't know unless you try, so you ask this…guy what's his name?'

'Yugi'.

'Yugi, you ask this Yugi out but tell him that you're unsure about this, that way he'll understand if you are and not and it'll save you on tears'.

Yami scoffed 'If he even likes guys himself'.

'Ah, there is a study that says that if one identical twin is gay that the other is seventy per cent most likely to be also' Yami raised his brow at his friend 'Hey I did a lot of research, I had to make sure too'.

Yami sighed 'Well…even so there's still thirty…and I don't want to mess up…I don't want to hurt his feelings' Yami gave a small smile 'He's just…too good to hurt…'

Atemu sighed and stood up 'Well if you really want to know, I guess we can try it'.

Yami looked up as his friend walked closer; he rested on his elbow so he sat up slightly 'What do you mean by that?'

Atemu then smiled and quickly jumped on top of Yami, straddling his waist he leaned down to Yami and began sucking on his neck, Yami crimsoned heavily and tried to push Atemu off him 'A-Atemu! What are you-?' Yami then gasped as he felt Atemu's hand in between his legs and clung to his shoulders instead as he tried to hide his red blush and keep his legs crossed over 'A-Atemu…'

Atemu then took himself off Yami, leaving the teen panting slightly and looking up at Atemu with a confused-and slightly worried-look on his face.

'You taste pretty good' Atemu commented with a smirk.

Yami flushed up out of embarrassment and kicked Atemu in the crotch making the male curl up 'Atemu! That so wasn't funny!'

Atemu rolled his eyes 'You didn't need to kick me though…' He groaned.

'Did too!' Yami sat up with a scowl 'You touched me all weird!'

'Now who's being the idiot?'

Yami swung his legs off the bed and stood up 'Whatever you don't come onto me like that!'

'Did you enjoy it though?'

'Like hell!'

'Damn, I thought I was quite good'.

'In your dreams maybe! Seriously that was so…weird'.

'Alright, maybe it wasn't the best plan in the world' Atemu rubbed his crotch with a hiss 'Man you can kick hard…you can always watch some porn, much less painful for me'.

'I can't do that!'

'Why not?'

'Because!' Yami bit his lip in thought for a few moments 'Because it's wrong!'

Atemu raised his brow 'You're not going to do anything illegal like murder someone are you?'

Yami bit his lip before smirking 'I'm underage!'

'Yami, I think you're old enough to know how sex works, so it's either that or me groping you again, you're choice'.

Yami groaned but looked away 'Fine, I'll watch it later…'

'No one goes for the grope' Atemu mumbled and slightly pouted 'I would go for the grope'.

* * *

><p>When Yami came back home later on that day and quickly locked himself in his room, he listened to his mobile ringing as he waited for Joey to pick up, he sat on his bed and blushed slightly; he wasn't even sure how he was forced into it, but he knew he was going to blame Atemu for it.<p>

'Hello?' Joey answered as it sounded he was eating something on the other end.

'Uhh…hey Joey' Yami mumbled.

'Oh hey Yami, what's up?'

'I need your…help' Yami mentally cursed himself 'Can you tell me…some…umm…' Yami mumbled the last part quietly.

'What? I didn't hear Yami. I think your connection is going'.

Yami groaned and blushed heavy 'I-I need the names of…p-porn sites'.

Joey then started to choke on whatever he was eating while laughing, Yami crimsoned to a bright red colour as he hung his head, forcing himself to listen to his friends laughing.

'Really?' Joey asked through his sniggers.

'Yes…really…'

Joey then burst out laughing again for another few minutes before pulling himself together 'So…I'm not so much of a perv now am I?'

'Joey…' Yami groaned.

'So what would you like? I got furrys, bondage, hardcore, softcore, teens, threesomes, foursomes-'

'Just…straight and gay Joey' Yami mumbled as he didn't want to know all the details.

There were a few moments of silence in which Yami could picture Joey smirking 'Ah I see now…'

'Joey' Yami growled.

'Yeah, yeah hold on, you best find something to write on or you'll forget'.

Yami reached over to grab a small notepad and pencil before writing down the web addresses down, Joey then ended the call with his best wishes for Yami which made the male groan once again.

Yami waited until later on that night when he heard his parents go to bed, he sighed and took out his laptop and typed in the web addresses with a heavy blush, he bit his lip as he waited for the site to load before looking around on it.

* * *

><p>Joey glanced at Yami the next day when they were in school, the male seemed normal as he wrote notes down from the teachers 'So?' Joey whispered.<p>

Yami looked up and frowned 'So what?' He whispered back.

'Which one did you like? Straight or gay?'

Yami blushed and looked away 'Not your business'.

'Aww come on, I promise I won't laugh whichever one'.

Yami bit his lip before leaning closer to Joey and whispering it in his ear. Joey then grinned and stood up 'Yes! My friend is gay!' He shouted loudly that made a few people laugh at his outburst.

'Mr. Wheeler' The teacher turned to him and put her hands on her hips 'Sit back down right now or I'll keep you behind after school in detention'.

'Sorry' Joey apologised and sat back down before turning to Yami who glared at him.

'I said I was sorry!' Joey apologised as he followed Yami out of the class at the end of the day.

'You shouted it out to the whole class!' Yami snapped as he slipped his shoes on 'I'm never going to talk to you again! Ever!'

'Aww no Yami!' Joey wrapped his arms around Yami and hugged him tightly 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'

'And it doesn't mean you can do that either!' Yami peeled Joey's arms off him as he walked out the building 'I just said I preferred it more! Doesn't mean I am!'

'Alright, alright' Joey waved a dismissive hand as he followed Yami out into the grounds 'Sorry, sorry'.

'I just hope that Heba-'

'Hey' Yami stopped and bit his lip before turning to smile at Heba.

'Hey Heba' Yami greeted and shoved Joey away who rolled his eyes and walked on ahead 'Uhh…you okay?'

Heba nodded his head and blushed shyly 'So…umm…y-you thought about it huh? I mean…your friends declaration was a bit of a giveaway'.

'Yeah…it was…' Yami then rubbed the back of his neck 'Listen…Heba'.

'Yes?'

'I-It's just, I know you're a nice guy and all, and I like you you're a likeable guy…I just…don't like you like that you know?'

Heba stared at him with clear hurt on his face 'Y-You don't like me?'

'I do like you, but…not like that' Yami then gave a small smile to Heba and tried to change the tone of the conversation 'We can be friends; I know we'll be great friends'.

Heba then burst out crying; a few people glanced their way as Heba sobbed loudly to catch their attention, Yami bit his lip and tried to soothe Heba but before he had a chance to speak Heba ran past him and out of the school grounds with tears still going down his face. Joey watched him disappear before returning to Yami's side.

'Well…I have a feeling you're going to be on his death list' Joey joked lightly, making Yami nod in agreement.

********************************End of chapter 3*****************************

Yes…the death list…mwhahahahahaha!

I mean, I hope Heba gets over it soon.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!H


	4. It starts

I think I found a theme song for Heba, its two words that I think the next few chapters sum up perfectly.

Yes…I'll listen to that song for a long time.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-It starts<p>

Yami couldn't help but feel deeply guilty and depressed about rejecting Heba; Heba hadn't come into school the next day and the reaction he gave to Yami didn't help at all, Yami gave a sigh when the school day was over and it didn't go unnoticed by Joey as they walked out.

'Something's eating you so spill' Joey ordered.

'No I…I'm worried about Heba…' Yami admitted quietly as he held his bag tightly 'He didn't come into school today…'

'Huh…I guess he was still hung up on you'.

'Joey that doesn't make me feel better' Yami mumbled as they walked down the street together.

'So go see him, you know where he lives, don't be an idiot'.

'I can't! I'd just make things worse!'

'Even so it'll show him that you care a little' Joey stopped to turn Yami in the direction of Heba's home 'Go on, just try or you'll regret it'.

Yami groaned but nodded 'Fine, I'll go I'll go'.

'Good luck' Joey gave Yami a small wave as he watched his friend walk off 'And pray that Yugi isn't a protective brother that will kill you on sight'.

Yami frowned but tried to ignore Joey "I hope not!"

* * *

><p>Yami came to Heba's house and looked up at it; he gave a small sigh but pushed himself to go through the garden and up to the door where he rang the doorbell. He muttered quietly to himself praying that it went well before he frowned at the voices he heard from within.<p>

'Heba it's only Yami!' Yugi shouted.

'I don't care! I won't talk to him!' Heba shouted back and footsteps were heard before a slam.

'Heba it's your problem!' Yami leaned closer only to jump back when the front door opened and Yugi stood there 'Hey Yami'.

'Hi…uhh…I'm not…making things worse am I?'

'No, no, it's just Heba being silly' Yugi stood aside so that Yami could walk in.

'Is he alright?' Yami questioned 'He didn't come in to school today and…I got worried'.

Yugi smiled lightly but turned to shut the door 'Heba's fine…he just gets…a little upset. I have to admit you aren't the first person to turn Heba down, there's been others'.

'Oh…oh shit' Yami mumbled and rubbed his neck as more guilt ran through him 'I must've been some jerk to him then'.

'I'm sure Heba understands he just' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'He just needs to let out the disappointment I guess…'

Yami nodded his head in agreement 'I…well can I try talking to him?'

'Try is the word here, I've been trying to calm him down since yesterday but he isn't listening to me at all'.

'Not listening to his twin…sounds really bad'.

Yugi gave a light laugh 'Heba rarely listens to what I say, unless it's right advice to him at the right time'.

'I see…' Yami then shuffled over to the stairs and started to climb them 'Well…I'll try for both of you then'.

Yugi smiled 'Yami' Yami stopped to turn to him 'Thank you for coming over for him; I know he might not appreciate it, but I do'.

Yami blushed to a light pink 'Y-Yeah…w-well I would've been a total jerk for not coming' Yami gave a nervous laugh before carrying on upstairs.

Yami looked up to the doors, easily picking out the door that had the loud crying coming from. Something inside Yami-he presumed his guilt-cringed as he approached Heba's room and knocked lightly on it, the crying quietened then as Heba listened.

'Heba…Heba I'm really sorry' Yami apologised.

'Go away!' Heba shouted to him.

'I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I-I just told you the truth and I know it hurts…and I'm so sorry'.

'I said go away! You never cared about me!'

'That's not true' Yami bit his lip as he noticed Yugi had climbed up the stairs to listen 'You're a really nice guy, and I mean that! And I like you…just not in that way…' There was silence which made Yami wonder if Heba had finally calmed down 'I know you're gonna find that guy Heba…but you're not going to find him in your room'.

Then there was a thud as Heba threw something at the door making Yami back away 'Go away!'

'But I…'

'Yami' Yugi hurried over and held his hand to pull him away from Heba's crying room 'Just leave him, he needs time to himself, he'll calm down and get over it by tomorrow or something'.

'I guess…' Yami mumbled but then blushed heavily as they walked down the stairs, realising his hand was being held by Yugi's 'Uhh…'

'Hmm?' Yugi turned to him then realised they were holding hands 'Oh sorry' Yugi let go of their hands with a light blush of embarrassment 'I always hold everyone's hand…sorry'.

'It's fine' Yami reassured and lightly stroked it before clearing his throat 'W-Well I should be going back home…mum doesn't know I'm here so she'll freak out and say I'm kidnapped'.

Yugi gave a light chuckle as he watched Yami slip back into his shoes 'I hear you. My mum would be the same if I didn't come home after school'.

'Yeah…' Yami then bit his lip and tapped his fingers on the door 'Yugi…'

'Yes?'

'W-Well…a-are you…busy?'

'Busy?' Yugi repeated.

'Y-Yeah…y-you look busy is all' Yami quickly lied and turned to him with a smile 'You know…t-tired and all…'

'Well I wouldn't say I'm busy as such except for Heba…but I have been training for my tennis competition'.

'Oh, when is it?'

'This Thursday'.

Yami frowned lightly 'That's two days away…' Yugi nodded 'Are you sure you've done enough practice?'

Yugi laughed lightly and waved a hand at Yami 'Oh Yami, I've won so many tournaments and I'm always practicing whenever I can, I'm pretty sure I'm ready'.

'Oh…yeah…'

Yugi fought off the last of his laughs before smiling at Yami 'Why don't you come watch? It's after school on Thursday and I doubt it would be too long'.

'Oh…sure. I'm not doing anything; you'll see me with the "Go Yugi" banner above my head'.

Yugi giggled and nodded 'Well then I won't be able to miss you then'.

Yami smiled before feeling his face flush up again 'W-Well I best be going now, see you on Thursday-or sooner…whenever'.

Yugi giggled again as he stood at the door 'Right, see you whenever Yami'.

Yami smiled and gave Yugi a small as he walked back out onto the street and turned for home this time, when he was sure he was out of Yugi's sight he sighed heavily and rubbed his red cheeks hard.

'Damn…that was so…' Yami bit his lip and gazed off before smiling 'Tennis competition huh? I'm sure Yugi will win'.

Yami then stopped and frowned 'I don't know anything about tennis though…'

********************************End of chapter 4*****************************

What's starting you say? Well a number of things if you can see them.

But it seems like Heba has gone into a depressive mood, oh dear, I'm sure he'll be fine though right?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!H


	5. Small date

Just to make this clear, I'm writing this while looking up tennis rules.

I hate tennis…stupid game.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Small date<p>

Yami took out his shoes at the end of the Thursday and exchanged his school shoes for his trainers. Heba had come back to school by then but there was still that glum aura about him, and he hardly talked to Yami after that, only making the teen more guilty but there was little he could do to reassure him.

'I think half of my mind died during that History lesson' Joey commented as he rolled his head to the sides.

'I think it died long before then' Yami joked with a smirk.

'Hey I can be smart'.

'Oh really?'

'Yeah' Joey then put his hands in his pockets 'I just choose when and where'.

Yami rolled his eyes but followed his friend out into the grounds 'Ah well, who needs brains when you have Kudo tiger in the arcade! I bet I'll beat you this time'.

'Err…I can't go to the arcade' Yami mumbled and sidled away towards the sports pitch.

Joey turned to him 'Huh? Why not?'

'Just…that there's that tennis competition thing' Yami smiled lightly and turned to it 'I thought about watching it'.

Joey raised a brow but followed his friend 'You always said that tennis was a waste of time. It was the first thing we agreed on. What's going on?'

'What do you mean Joey? I just…think that you can't decide about sports easily without at least watching it'.

'Are you ill or something?'

'No Joey…no I'm not…'

'Then what is going on?'

Yami rolled his eyes but carried on to the sports field with Joey following behind, there was a crowd already sitting in the seats-mainly the parents to watch their children. Yami and Joey found some seats to take; Joey gave a sigh and sat back before turning to Yami who was eagerly looking around for someone.

'So why are we here?' Joey asked again.

'Listen, if you don't want to be here then you can go' Yami sighed as he sat back 'I'll join you in the arcade later'.

'No' Joey smirked 'There's obviously a reason you're here and I want to know it'.

Yami rolled his eyes before turning to the court as a teacher got everyone's attention and explained what was going to happen before letting the games proceed. Joey had ended up slumped in his chair, his head resting on his hand as he watched another match come to an end; he then turned to Yami who was looking around again like an eagle.

'Do you even know the rules of the game?' Joey asked with a raise of his brow when Yami was silent 'I'll take it as a no'.

'I…think I know how to win a game' Yami defended 'You have to win enough points to win a game, enough games to win a set, and enough set to win a match' Yami then frowned and looked down at his legs 'Or…was it enough points to win a set to win a match to win a game?'

Joey chuckled 'So…who are you trying to impress?'

Yami blushed lightly and looked off 'I-I don't know what you're talking about'.

'You suddenly take an interest in tennis and learning the rules. Please, your face has "I learnt your hobby, like me!" All over your face. So who is it?'

'N-No one'.

'And now we have Yugi Mutou of Domino high versus Taiki Kudo of Gakkoo high' The teacher announced to which people clapped as the two teens came out onto the court.

As soon as Yami spotted Yugi his face blushed harder but smiled when he saw Yugi go to his court and held his racket tightly in his hands. Joey glanced between Yami and Yugi before figuring it out and smirking.

'He looks like Heba' Joey commented.

'It's Yugi, his twin' Yami corrected as he kept his eyes on him.

'Oh…those shorts are really good on him'.

Yami turned his eyes to Yugi's legs, burning to a red colour when he realised how small Yugi's shorts were, revealing the pale skin on his thigh making Yami rather red at the sight, though it only made Joey smirk.

'You have a crush' Joey stated.

Yami turned to him wide eyed 'I do not!' He defended.

'Do too, you can't keep your eyes off Yugi and he's into tennis. You like him'.

Yami glanced back to the tennis court with an embarrassed look, knowing his friend was right and he couldn't tell him otherwise because it wouldn't be correct.

* * *

><p>Yami and Joey watched the match until it finished with Yugi being the winner, Yami smiled and clapped along with the crowd while Joey rolled his eyes.<p>

'You dope' Joey joked.

After Yugi's match the competition came to an end so everyone was getting out of their seats and leaving the stands, Yami had made it to the stairs before Joey grabbed his shoulders and forced him down.

'Joey!'

'Go ask him out on a date'.

Yami blushed red 'What? Joey don't be so-!'

Joey then pushed Yami so he stumbled onto the border with a groan; he then looked up realising he was standing in front of Yugi who was taking a drink of water. He smiled at the teen who gave a light blush.

'Hey Yami' Yugi greeted.

'H-Hi Yugi' Yami stammered back 'T-That was a good game. Err…I-I mean match'.

Yugi gave a small giggle 'Thanks'.

Yami smiled but took a step back 'W-Well I best be off'.

'Okay, see you at school Yami'.

'Y-Yeah…' Yami turned to climb the stairs again before he was stopped by Joey 'What?'

The blonde only rolled his eyes and pushed his friend back to Yugi, making him look up 'Back again?'

'Y-Yeah' Yami rubbed the back of his neck with a red look 'Umm…Y-Yugi are you…b-busy a-at all?'

'Busy?' Yugi shook his head with a smile 'Not for a while. Why?'

'Err…w-well w-would you…I-I dunno…l-like to hang out…t-together…wh-when you're not b-busy…'

Yugi gave a small giggle at Yami's stuttering 'When and where?'

'Err…well…'

'This Saturday at the fair five o'clock' Joey suggested, standing next to Yami to help his friend.

'Sounds good. I'll see you there Yami'.

'Y-Yeah…Saturday…' Yami mumbled as he watched Yugi pick up his sports bag and walk off, once the smaller teen had disappeared Yami turned to his friend with a red frown.

'You really are a dope' Joey chuckled as they also walked away 'O-Oh Y-Yugi g-good g-game'.

'Knock it off!' Yami hissed and turned away to hide his face 'It's…embarrassing okay!'

'Sure, sure' Joey then sighed 'Oh damn'.

'What?'

'I just thought…the fair is like on the other side of town…it'll take you a fair good hour to walk there'.

Yami hummed in thought 'Atemu can drive; I'll ask him if he can take us there and back'.

'Well if you do, you'll have a lot more hell then what I'm giving you, just so you know'.

'I know Joey…' He sighed with a hang of his head 'I know…'

* * *

><p>'Oh? A date eh?' Atemu asked with a smirk, leaning more on his door with his arms crossed.<p>

Yami nodded his head and rubbed his arm 'I-It's really important as well…so you don't mind…driving me and Yugi to the fair do you?'

Atemu hummed and stroked his chin 'I dunno…I have a lot of papers to write up. And I really only take requests from people who are smaller than me'.

'Smaller then…?' Yami then frowned 'Okay that's a little pushing it Atemu'.

'Ah well then' Atemu glanced off 'I guess it'll be a long tiring date for you two eh?'

Yami gave a grumble and quickly checked the corridors to make sure they were alone in the college, he then unsurely lowered himself down on his knees and hung his head 'Please Atemu'.

Atemu gave a chuckle and patted Yami's head 'Cute'.

'Atemu!'

'Alright, alright you can get up' Yami didn't hesitate to rise back up on his feet again 'I'll pick you up about five; you have to tell me where Yugi lives though okay'.

'Yes Atemu. And…thanks. You're a lifesaving weirdo'.

Atemu gave a small wink 'And proud of it'.

* * *

><p>When Saturday came around Yami stood in his room as he checked his reflection in the mirror, he bit his lip as he pulled his jacket and brushed his sleeves lightly. He sighed and slapped his forehead, knowing that Joey was right; he was acting a little too obsessive over his looks. He took a deep breath before going over to his draw, taking out as much money he had and slipped it into his pocket before going downstairs.<p>

'I'm heading out now' Yami called out to his parents as he hurried to the door and slipped his shoes on.

'Try not to stay out too late' Yami's father warned 'And don't talk to strangers'.

'Dad!' Yami smiled and rolled his eyes at his father's protective nature 'I'm sixteen I'll be fine' Yami then looked up when he heard a car horn figuring it was Atemu 'That's Atemu, see you later'.

Yami opened the door and shut it behind him before hurrying over to the car Atemu had parked outside his house, Atemu rolled down the window when he saw the teen approach and gave a wolf whistle making Yami blush to a dark pink colour.

'Very sexy' Atemu commented.

'You think so?' Yami asked as he tugged at the jacket.

'Sure. I'm sure a black jacket a t-shirt and some pants will woo Yugi over'.

Yami huffed and walked round so he sat in the passenger seat next to Atemu 'Joey said that I should try and make myself look smart, get on Yugi's wavelength or something like that…'

'Yes. I'm sure you look like the next Einstein which will impress Yugi'.

Yami frowned at Atemu as he started the engine up 'Whatever' Yami mumbled. Atemu then started the car up and drove down the roads until he found Yugi's home Yami told him about. Yami quickly let himself free from his seatbelt and hurried over to the door; he then rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.

Yugi opened the door and smiled at Yami 'Hey Yami, you look nice'.

Yami blushed lightly and rubbed his arm 'T-Thanks…you look nice too'.

Yugi smiled and shut the door behind him before following Yami back to the car 'Cool. I get to be chauffeured around tonight'.

Atemu looked up when he spotted Yugi and smiled 'Hey there you must be Yugi who I've heard so much about' Atemu held his hand out the window to shake Yugi's 'I'm Atemu, Yami's friend since we've been in diapers'.

Yami blushed at the last comment 'Atemu!' He hissed.

Yugi giggled but shook it 'It's nice to meet you Atemu'.

'Likewise. You want to sit in the front so I can embarrass Yami with all the stories about him'.

'You-!'

'No thanks' Yugi waved a dismissive hand to him 'I'll hear them from Yami when he wants to tell me'.

'Shame' Atemu whispered as he turned to the wheel.

Yugi and Yami slipped into the back seats, Atemu started the car up again and drove it into the road, occasionally looking up at the rear view mirror to see Yugi and Yami sitting in the back.

'So' Atemu spoke up after a while 'Are you two in the same class?'

'No' Yami answered.

'Ah, so Yami's in the dumb class and Yugi's in the smart class?'

Yami groaned and slapped his forehead while Yugi giggled 'The classes don't work like that in our school'.

'Really? Huh…that's how it was with our school…'

Yugi gave a small smile and glanced to Yami who was hiding his face in his hands. After a few minutes' drive they arrived at the fair, Yugi and Yami got out of the seats and out onto the streets.

'Oh and Yami' Yami turned to Atemu and moved closer when he gestured 'If uhh…things get a little…interesting' Yami raised his brow at Atemu's choice of words 'Do you want some protection? It could become a lifesaver'.

'Atemu! If you don't go now I'll scratch your car!' Yami growled.

Atemu laughed as he started the engine and then drove away leaving an angry Yami behind, he muttered some curse words under his breath before turning to Yugi again.

'You okay?' Yugi asked curiously.

'Yeah…just Atemu being a weirdo'.

Yugi giggled and turned to the fair 'So which part should we go to first?' He asked as he walked inside.

'Oh…uhh anywhere I don't mind' Yami replied as he caught up with Yugi.

Yugi smiled as he and Yami walked into the fair to look around.

* * *

><p>They spent a fair few hours at the fairground and when they were sure they wanted to go back home, but Yami was sure Yugi enjoyed his time with him even won him a small teddy-but actually Yugi had won it when Yami couldn't aim it properly at the cans. Yami then called Atemu so he could pick them up again, and after an embarrassing drive with Atemu again he dropped the two off at Yugi's house.<p>

'I'll walk home Atemu' Yami reassured to his friend 'It's not far from my home'.

'Alright, night you two lovebirds' Atemu chuckled before driving off and leaving them.

When the car had disappeared Yugi turned to Yami with a smile as he hugged his teddy 'I had a nice time Yami, it was fun, thank you'.

Yami blushed lightly and shrugged 'It was nothing…' Yami mumbled with a smile 'I'm happy that you had a good time'.

'Yes. Well I'll see you in school then' Yugi gave a small wave and turned.

'W-Wait!' Yami grabbed Yugi's hand making the smaller teen stop 'Uhh…c-could I…umm…'

'Yes?'

'C-Could we…uhh…' Yami closed his eyes and glanced off in embarrassment 'K-Kiss?'

Yugi stared at Yami before giving a small smile 'I made a rule when I figured I'd start dating; I don't let people in my house or kiss on the first date'.

Yami opened his eyes and let go of Yugi 'O-Oh right…s-sorry'.

Yugi then smiled more 'But…seeing as I already know you I'll give you a small one' Yugi then leaned closer to place his lips on Yami's cheek, making Yami flush up red and turn to Yugi 'See you at school on Monday'.

'Y-Yeah…n-night Yugi'.

Yugi gave a small wave and walked back up the path and shut the door behind him, once Yugi had gone Yami grinned and touched his cheek while he walked off, happy that Yugi gave him that one off kiss.

'I'm back' Yugi called out as he slipped out of his shoes and walked around.

'Have a good date did you?'

Yugi turned to the living room to see Heba huddled up on the sofa, hugging his knees as he watched a random show he had found on TV. Yugi rolled his eyes at the sad sight of his brother.

'It wasn't a date' Yugi corrected as he shifted his teddy under his arm 'Just…hung out together is all. Had some fun'.

'Yeah, you would say that' Heba spat back 'Just deny all and he'll get over it quicker, is that it? All the while you…seduce him?'

'Heba you're being stupid like always' Yugi scolded and turned away 'I'm not doing nothing, it's all in your head and if you can't grow up and accept how things are then I really don't want to talk to you'.  
>Yugi then walked up the stairs ignoring Heba's sulking and shut the bedroom door behind him. Heba only frowned at the screen and hugged his knees tighter before burying his face in his knees.<p>

'Not fair…' He mumbled 'But…I'll make it right…just you see Yugi…'

********************************End of chapter 5*****************************

-looks away innocently- I'm not planning anything, nope, nada.

What? You don't believe me? The trust I get from you!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!H


	6. Captured and forced

I'm not writing this for the sadistic reasons.

…

Okay I'm writing it for the sadistic reasons!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Captured and forced<p>

It was a few days later when they were back in school again, Yami was walking into school with Joey by his side, they stopped at the lockers but Yami stopped and stared at what sat above his shoes. The blonde tilted his head and grinned when he saw what stunned his friend.

'Another love letter!' He cheered.

'S-Shut up!' Yami growled and took the letter out of the locker and opened it to read the note inside 'Its frim Yugi…'

'Yugi? Not Heba?' Joey questioned as he tried to read it.

Yami shook his head and continued to read the note.

"Dear Yami,

Please come over my house after school today, there's something I must tell you and only in private. We'll be completely alone, dad is working late, mum is out shopping and catching up with her friends, and Heba said that he was going to the park to clear his head. I might be late as I have piano practice, but even so there is a key under one of the flowerpots by the door, so let yourself in and wait for me to come home.

But please, I wish you'll come. It is important to me, and if you don't I'll just accept that you didn't want to hear it.

Love Yugi".

'Love Yugi?' Joey commented then gave a small wolf whistle 'Looks like someone is in for some loving'.

Yami burned crimson 'J-Joey don't say it like that!'

'Well its true, that's what it looks like he wants'.

Yami hid the note in his pocket and glanced away 'H-He just wants to talk is all…n-nothing more probably…'

'So you're going to go?' Joey questioned with a smirk.

'I-It looks like it's something important…I best go…or he might take it personally…'

Joey chuckled and wore a smug smile 'Yeah…I think I can venture a guess at what's important to him at the moment'.

* * *

><p>Yami came to Yugi's house after school, he bit his lip wondering what it was Yugi wanted to talk to him about; the obvious thought came up, but then he might've wanted to talk about Heba or something completely different entirely. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions just yet; Yugi was sure enough going to tell him if he didn't know, yet it only made Yami more curious.<p>

He rang the doorbell and waited, but there was no answer. He frowned before finding the flower pot and tipping it, finding the said key and letting himself in.

"I feel kinda bad about this" Yami thought as he shut the door behind him and took his shoes off "I know Yugi said it was okay…but it still feels odd".

Yami then poked his head in the living room, making sure he was alone when his stomach growled. He groaned and held it but it persisted to growl against his resistance, he bit his lip and looked to the door that led to the kitchen.  
>"Well…I'm sure Yugi wouldn't mind…if I had a small nibble at something" Yami thought as he walked over to the kitchen "I'm starving…I shouldn't give half my lunch to Joey".<p>

Yami then walked through and was about to head over to the fridge, but then there was a blow to the back of his head and he fell to the floor as he laid unconscious on the floor, then someone dragged him back through the door.

* * *

><p>Yami groaned as he started to feel a throbbing pain in the back of his head, he weakly opened his eyes but even through the blurred vision he could see someone sitting next to him.<p>

'How are you feeling Yami? Was the hit to the head too hard?'

Yami groaned and blinked his eyes slowly 'Y…Yugi?'

'No Yami, it's me' He then reached out to stroke Yami's bangs, brushing them away from his face 'I thought you could tell us apart'.

Yami turned his head slightly and tried to move 'H-Heba…? Wha…what are you…doing?'

'Sshh' Heba hushed and leaned on him, resting his head on his chest 'Just relax…I'm going to make you mine, you don't need to worry'.

Yami then tried to lift his arms down to push Heba off, but his wrists were tied and couldn't move. Yami looked up to them; they were tied to the bed post by a scarf, one end wrapped around his wrists and the other end to the bed. Yami groaned as he tried to tug them off as he looked around the room, realising that he was in Heba's room, alone and defenceless.

Heba then looked down and started to unbutton his shirt so Yami's chest was bare; he looked down at the muscled chest before resting his head on it with a hum as he closed his eyes peacefully. He remained like that for a few moments before turning his head and placed kisses on Yami's skin. Yami gave a small twitch at each touch to his body and tried to desperately tug his hands free but with no use.

'Heba…why are you doing this?' Yami questioned as he tried to distract the male while he thought of a way to break his hands free.

Heba stopped littering Yami with his kisses and only kept his face to Yami's chest 'You don't…have a brother or sister…do you Yami?'

'No'.

Heba smiled lightly 'Then…you have no idea how I feel. Yugi…he was always the smart one…the successful one…the favourite. Where I was just…normal. Do you know how that feels? To be pushed aside just and to watch your twin brother get all the credit? I'm not special, I know that…but I deserve a little credit don't I? I sometimes feel like I don't exist. I wonder if my parents wish I was dead so they could have Yugi and only Yugi…' Heba then moved up so his face was in between Yami's neck and shoulder, moving over so he straddled Yami's waist 'I just want…one thing…one thing that Yugi doesn't have that I can proudly show off and there's only one thing Yugi doesn't have, a boyfriend. But…as soon as I start to like anyone and bring them home, they all fall for Yugi-we're identical and yet they can somehow claim he is more attractive than me? I tried and tried but I don't know what they want…it's Yugi, he says he doesn't do anything, but he does I know he does…but if I have to do drastic things…then I'll do it…I just want someone to love me back and to…be the only one. It's not too much to ask is it?'

Yami sighed 'No…I guess not…'

'You see…I knew you'd understand' Heba sat up with tears in his eyes 'Yugi will be back from piano practice, and he'll get so jealous that he won't want you' Yami turned to the clock to see nearly an hour had passed 'Then…you'll be my partner…'

Heba leaned down to kiss Yami but he simply turned his head making Heba blink but smile 'It's hard to deal with at first…but you'll get used to it I know'.

'Heba…this is wrong…'

Heba leaned closer so he came to Yami's ear; he shivered slightly at the hot breath and kept his head turned the other way.

'Please…tell me who you love…'

Yami bit his lip but then closed his eyes 'Yugi…'

Heba was silent and gripped Yami's chest 'No. It's me! You have to like me!'

'I don't Heba…and I won't ever…it won't change, even if Yugi will see us together and think we have something, I won't stop loving Yugi…I just…won't Heba. You can't change my feelings Heba, and I'm sorry you're hurt by what's happened but this is not the way to deal with it'.

Heba stared up at Yami but then sat up when he heard the door shut and listened carefully 'I'm home!' Yugi called out.

Heba smiled and sat himself over Yami's waist 'Up here Yugi' Heba called out 'Let's see if it won't hurt him though' Heba whispered as Yugi's footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

'I swear my piano teacher is getting senile' Yugi called out as he walked over to the bedroom 'She swore that I hadn't done my piece and I tell her-' Yugi then blinked as Heba turned to him.

'Hmm? What's wrong?' Heba asked as he stroked over Yami's chest making him roll his eyes 'Don't like what you see?'

Yugi stared for a few moments before walking over and pushing Heba off before untying Yami's wrists 'What the hell were you doing Heba?' Yugi questioned as Yami sat up 'Yami are you okay?'

'Yeah…I'm fine' Yami reassured as he rubbed his wrists.

Heba sat up and stared at them 'No! He's mine!' Heba wailed with tears in his eyes 'You should be hurt! I took him back! He's mine I tell you! Mine!'

'Heba stop being pathetic!' Yugi shouted and held Yami close-making Yami blush lightly at the close touch 'I know you were upset and I tried my best to help you but you've…you've taken it too far! I should tell mum and dad what you've done and you know that they'll probably kick you out for this!'

Heba then gave a loud wail with tears spilling down his cheeks; he then jumped off from his bed and ran down the stairs before there was a slam to the door and Yami knew he was alone with Yugi.

He then cleared his throat and moved away from Yugi 'I…I think I should go home' Yami mumbled as he buttoned his shirt up.

'Okay. I'm so sorry about Heba, I had…no idea he'd do something as crazy as this! He's really worrying me…'

Yami nodded and finished buttoning his shirt "I don't think it's so much craziness…just a cry for attention" Yami thought "Strange…he was about to rape me…and yet I feel sorry for him".

*********************************End of chapter 6****************************

Ah…yes…

So, an interesting thing to debate eh? Should Heba be forgiven and understood or is he a nutcase? Who knows…who knows…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!H


	7. Dating service

You people are catching on quickly eh?

But what an interesting debate, it was fun to read it all.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-Dating service<p>

Yami came to school earlier then he would've, he had a lot on his mind and he didn't really want to be around Joey for a while and get caught up in his bouncy gossip mood. Yami looked up as he came to his classroom, biting his lip Yami glanced and saw Heba sitting at his desk, his eyes glued to his desk with a dismal aura going around him.

"Damn" Yami thought as he quietly walked in, keeping his eyes on Heba while moving past the other students "He looks so sad…maybe I should talk to him" Yami made his way through the desk before quickly changing back to the path of his desk "No. I'll just make things worse I know it! But…I have to say something don't I?" Yami kept pacing between the thought of going to sit at his desk and leaving Heba alone, or going to the teen to try and talk to him and comfort him. All the way moving backwards and forwards before the two, getting odd looks from the other students who noticed "I'll say good morning to him" Yami finally decided.

He walked over to Heba's desk; the small teen didn't look up until Yami spoke 'M-Morning Heba'.

Heba's eyes went to Yami's but then immediately fell back to his desk 'Come to…rub it in or something?' Heba queried quietly.

'N-No never. I-I wanted to say…sorry…'

'What for? I'm the one who tied you down and hit you over the head…' Heba sighed and shook his head 'I don't want pity…I got enough from Yugi and trust me that was…painful'.

'Did…Yugi tell your parents?'

Heba shook his head again 'He did the…mother thing where he said he was going to give me one last chance, and after that it was no longer his fault…I never wanted to punch Yugi's face until last night…'

'R-Right…' Yami bit his lip and moved closer to touch Heba's hand lightly 'Heba…you'll…find someone I'm sure'.

'No I won't'.

'Yes you will'.

'No I won't. Everyone I wanted…preferred Yugi, that's how it was and always will be'.

'Well…what if…I find you someone?'

Heba lifted his head up again 'Seriously?'

'Yeah. Someone who wants you and no one else. Then will you be…less weird?'

'If you did that, I'd call you god…but I won't hope for it'.

'I do. I know I will' Yami then gave Heba a small smile before walking back to his desk, once he sat down at it he stared at his desk "What the hell did I just promise him?"

* * *

><p>'You promised you'd find Heba a boyfriend?' Joey then laughed as they walked out of the school building at the end of the day 'Oh my god! This is priceless!'<p>

'What's that supposed to mean?' Yami questioned with a frown 'I might be able to find him a really good boyfriend'.

'Yeah, like yourself'.

Yami glared at him before looking away and fell silent for a few seconds 'Say Joey…are you…looking for anyone…?'

'I'm going to give you two reasons why that's a bad idea' Joey explained 'One; I'm straight. Two; weird stalker types don't do it for me'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'Well…where the hell do I start looking for boyfriends?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Internet dating website?'

'That's…really awkward you know that?'

'Well hey; you're the one that got yourself in this situation. You find a way to get Heba a boyfriend'.

Yami sighed and shook his head 'So much for friend support…' He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>After a long week it finally came to the weekend, Yami had managed to peel Atemu away from his hangovers once again and onto the street to freshen him up. They walked down to the beach and leaned on the railings, Yami watching a couple lightly play with each other in the sea while Atemu was trying to keep his headache away.<p>

'Say Atemu…' Yami spoke up 'How do you…like look for boyfriends?'

'I find cupids bow and arrow and strike people with it' Atemu replied calmly.

Yami groaned and hung his head 'Seriously please! This is so hard?'

'I thought you had that crush on that Yugi kid…'

'It's not me. I'm looking for a boyfriend for…a friend…'

Atemu turned to him and stared at his plain face 'You mean the one you stood up right?'

Yami groaned but nodded 'Yeah…him…I was thinking of a gay bar…'

Atemu then chuckled and held his hand up 'Trust me Yami you don't want to go into one; you'll be eaten alive, literally'.

'Well…I have no idea how to find a boyfriend then. Online dating went…really wrong…they were really freaky'.

'Hmm…well tell me what this guy's like and I'll broadcast it around to help you out'.

Yami turned to his older friend 'Really? You'd do that?'

'Hey, what are friends for? So come on, tell me'.

'Err…' Yami rolled his eyes in thought 'Well…aside from being possessive I think he's quite…okay…' Yami rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think of the good qualities on Heba 'H-He's shy at first…b-but he quickly warms up…uhh…he's…nice…a-and…stuff…'

'What's his likes and dislikes?'

'Uhh…I haven't a clue…I should've asked him…'

Atemu gave a light chuckle at his friend 'You really don't know much about this Heba guy do you?'

'N-No…not really…' Yami admitted 'I-I haven't seen a lot of…Heba recently…or at least…the nice side of him'.

'Hmm…quite. When and where?'

Yami turned to him with a frown 'Huh?'

'You want to set him up on a date right? When and where would you like me to meet him?'

Yami's mouth dropped open 'S-Seriously? You want to meet him?'

'I haven't been out with anyone for a while' Atemu hummed in thought 'I think it might be nice to get back into the dating game don't you?'

'But…he has like…really big issues I didn't think you were into that'.

Atemu shrugged his shoulders lightly 'I like a man who has feelings…and that's what it sounds like he has'.

Yami bit his lip and glanced away 'Well…okay…I guess I'll…tell Heba then…'

* * *

><p>Yami and Heba sat in a café after school on Wednesday, waiting for Atemu's arrival. Heba was clearly nervous at meeting Atemu, and Yami was getting nervous because of Heba's nervous nature. Even Yami found himself glancing to the door wondering where Atemu was, and hoping he would hurry up to calm the two down.<p>

'H-He's late' Heba stated.

'Yeah…' Yami mumbled back.

'W-Why is he late?' Heba questioned.

'He's…probably held up in classes or something, don't worry. Atemu's not the type to stand someone up on a first date and stuff…'

'O-Okay…' Heba then went back to playing with his shirt 'M-Maybe he doesn't like guys younger than him…h-he might hate me!'

'You're only two years younger than him'.

'H-He might have specific tastes'.

'I don't think so. Besides, if he didn't like your age, he wouldn't have agreed to try you would he?'

Heba gave a small nod 'S-Suppose so…'

'Just…relax and be yourself…okay?'

Heba nodded and gazed out the window to distract himself, Yami sighed and glanced to the door, a smile going across his lips as he saw Atemu walk into the café. Atemu looked around before spotting Yami sitting with Heba and sidled through the tables before he came to them 'Sorry I'm late' Atemu apologised as he sat down 'Made me stay behind to tidy up' He gave a roll of his eyes.

'Its fine' Yami reassured and turned to Heba who remained silent 'Err…Atemu this is Heba, Heba this is Atemu'.

'Nice to meet you' Atemu greeted and held his hand out to Heba.

Heba blushed lightly but shook his head 'M-Mm…' He hummed in response.

Atemu smiled 'Oi Yami'.

'What?'

'Where's mine?'

Yami frowned at the male 'Your what?'

'Drink' Atemu nodded to the sodas they had bought themselves 'Where's mine?'

'How the hell was I supposed to know what to buy you?'

Atemu tutted but took out some money to hand to Yami 'Get me something cool. Soda would be nice, but I'd appreciate something with some taste to it'.

Yami rolled his eyes but took the money nonetheless 'Yeah, yeah'.

Yami shuffled over to the counter and bought Atemu a can of soda, occasionally he looked over at the two as they started talking, Heba giggling sometimes at Atemu's jokes which made the male smile "Well…at least they're talking with each other…" Yami thought as he picked the can up and walked back over 'Here you go Atemu'.

Atemu looked up at Yami and took the can before frowning 'Where's the food?' Atemu asked as Yami was about to sit down.

'Huh? What food?'

'I can't do a date without food Yami. You should know that'.

'You should've-?'

'Anything you'd like Heba?' Atemu asked leaning on the table slightly.

'Umm…I think…ah, they had some chocolate cake. I think I'd like that' Heba chirped happily.

'Good. Make that two Yami' Atemu gave him a small wink as he held out some more money.

Yami scowled at him and swiped the money out of his hands 'I'm not your damn slave'.

'But at least you're getting exercise' Atemu retorted making Heba giggle as Yami went back to the counter to get their orders.

* * *

><p>They spent at least two hours in the café, Yami sat awkwardly between them as Atemu and Heba continued to laugh and chat with each other like Yami wasn't there, it was nice to see them getting along so well but Yami occasionally felt left out.<p>

They then decided to part for the day, although Heba had much whining to do at that thought, as they walked out the café Atemu was writing something in his notepad before tearing the piece of paper out and handing it to Heba. The small teen looked at the paper confused and surprised before Atemu leaned closer to whisper something in Heba's ear, making him giggle and swat him away lightly.

'Well I have assignments to do' Atemu gave Heba a wink making him blush lightly 'Remember to call alright'.

Heba giggled but nodded 'Okay…bye Atemu'.

Atemu smiled before turning to Yami 'And you try not to fall behind in school okay kid?'

Yami gave him a low growl as he walked past 'Likewise' He muttered as Atemu disappeared down the street.

Heba gave a dreamy sigh as he hugged the paper closer 'He's so cool…'

Yami turned to Heba with a raised brow 'So…you like him?'

'Absolutely! He's funny, and smart…' Heba gave another sigh followed by a giggle 'And he gave me his number'.

Yami gave a smile and proudly put his hands to his hips 'You see. I could find you a boyfriend, didn't I say I could?'

Heba giggled again 'Uhuh. I guess I can let you have Yugi now' Yami blushed lightly as Heba turned on his heels 'See you in school Yami. And thanks'.

Heba skipped off humming a small tune and giggling to himself, Yami watched him go his own way before smiling himself and rubbing the back of his head "I didn't think about Yugi…I guess I can get with him now!"

******************************End of chapter 7*******************************

Yes! Atemu obviously gets with Heba! Huzzah!

But…I must point this out. Haven't Atemu and Yugi already met? Uh oh!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!HAtemA


	8. Roller date

Let the Heba and Atemu saga begin!

Don't worry, it'll only last two chapters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-Roller date<p>

Atemu was standing by the counter in the small shop, watching as the person packed away the beer bottles he was buying. Atemu turned slightly when he heard the shop door open, he smiled lightly when he recognised the teen and quickly paid for the alcohol so he could pick up the bag and walk over to him.

'Yugi'.

Yugi turned and gave a small smile to Atemu 'Oh, hey there Atemu' Yugi greeted to the male 'What you doing?'

'Oh…shopping for some…essentials' Atemu replied vaguely making Yugi peek in the bag and raise his brow 'Engagement party, two of my friends getting married'.

'Right…'

'How's Heba doing? I mean he says he's behaving but I dunno'.

Yugi gave a light chuckle 'He's…talked about nothing else but you. He's really hung up on you'.

Atemu gave a small chuckle 'Aww bless him. Actually, I want to ask you something Yugi'.

'Yes?'

'Well…I'd like to take Heba on a date, but I'm not sure where he'd like to go. You won't mind…giving me suggestions?'

Yugi gave a small smile before humming in thought 'Well…Heba has wanted to go to the rollerblading rink for a while…but he hasn't really got much of a balance so he might not want to go…'

'Hmm…I'll think about that, thanks Yugi'.

'Anytime Atemu' Yugi gave him a small wave as he watched the male walk out and hum to himself, Yugi gave a small giggle and shook his head before carrying on his own way.

When Yugi came home it wasn't surprising that a few minutes after his arrival Heba got a phone call, and judging by how giggly he became it was no doubt Atemu.

'Huh…the rollerblading rink?' Heba questioned. Yugi was sat in the living room and gave a small smile as he listened to their conversation 'Y-Yeah I'd like to go, but I don't have good balance…oh…okay…Saturday one o'clock…got it…see you there Atemu'.

Yugi then heard Heba hang up and glanced towards his brother as he walked in 'Date with Atemu then?'

Heba nodded with a shy smile 'Yeah…' He then fiddled with his shirt 'I-I know I'm going to mess it up! I always do!'

* * *

><p>Heba sat on the floor fitting his rollerblade on his feet while giving shy looks to Atemu who was standing waiting for the teen. It was Saturday, and Heba tried to do everything else perfectly so the rollerblade wasn't a total killer for the date, yet somehow he knew it was going to be regardless.<p>

'I'm done now' Heba tried pushing himself up but only ended up falling back with an 'oof'.

Atemu gave a light chuckle and held his hand out 'Need a little help?'

Heba blushed lightly but took his hand so the older male pulled him 'I-I told you I had bad balance…' Heba mumbled as Atemu lead him out onto the wooden floor.

'It doesn't matter, I can teach you anyway' Atemu smiled as he watched Heba keep his eyes to his feet and wriggled a little to keep his balance 'You okay there?'

'Y-Yeah' Heba looked up at him to smile 'I-I'm just worried that if I fall over I'll pull you down and hurt you'.

Atemu gave a small chuckle 'Don't worry; a few scrapes won't kill me. Besides if you fell over I'd let go'.

Heba gave a fake gasp 'That's so mean!'

Atemu chuckled louder and held his hand tighter 'I'm kidding, I wouldn't let go of you'.

Heba gave a faint blush as they turned the corner 'Wah!' Heba fell over on his back and groaned while Atemu was still by his side, holding his hand tightly but managed to keep himself upright.

'Are you okay Heba?' Atemu asked as he held Heba back on his feet.

'Yeah…' Heba rolled his shoulders back slightly as he gave a small smile 'Just…a little achy I suppose…'

'We can go somewhere else if you want'.

'N-No! I-I've always wanted to try it…I'm just…not good when it comes to having to use my balance…I'm sorry I'm being a pain to you aren't I?'

Atemu smiled 'No not at all, and I might have a solution to the problem' Atemu then moved behind him before holding his hands a little 'If I hold you like this, you won't fall over so bad right?'

Heba's blush deepened but he gave a nod 'U-Unless…I fall over frontwards and I end up kicking you in the groin'.

Atemu laughed and nodded 'Okay, if you kick me in the groin we'll call it quits. Deal?'

'Deal'.

* * *

><p>They spent a few hours at the rollerblade rink but then it got too crowded so the two decided to leave and do something else that Heba was sure he wouldn't trip on. They decided to go walk in the park after buying Heba a small treat to eat, they found a small grassy patch on the side of the hill and decided to sit there; Heba was laid out over Atemu's legs as he looked up to his date and the clear sky while Atemu was sitting back and watching Heba and other people in the park.<p>

'Oh' Heba looked up at Atemu as he looked out to the path 'Lesbian couple'.

'Really?' Heba looked around 'Where?'

'There'.

Heba raised his brow at the women who were holding hands 'How do you know they aren't good friends? Or sisters?'

'Trust me Heba…I know the difference between friends and lesbians'.

Heba gave a small smile before humming 'You know…some guys get really turned on by women kissing each other…I never understood why. How about you?'

'Likewise' Atemu agreed with a smile 'In high school I had this friend who would do nothing on Saturday nights except watch lesbian porn'.

'Seriously?'

'Seriously. But then he was a bit weird so you didn't expect anything less from him'.

Heba giggled and looked up at Atemu with a faint streak of red over his face 'W-What about you?'

'Hmm? What about me?'

'W-Well…do you…watch…' Heba bit his lip and glanced off 'You know…that sort of thing'.

'Straight and gay guys for me' Atemu admitted 'And only when I'm totally desperate which isn't a lot of times. How about you?'

Heba blushed red and turned his head 'N-Never'.

'Never? You haven't even once felt inclined to see what it was like?'

Heba shook his head 'I-I never…r-really…t-thought about that sort of thing…'

Atemu smirked and tapped his nose 'You must be an innocent one then'.

Heba flushed up red and shook his head again 'N-No! I know what I'm doing! I just…haven't really…gone that far…so to say…'

'So you are an innocent' Before Heba could prove Atemu wrong a finger went on his lip and he was silenced 'An innocent is someone who hasn't had sex before, regardless if they know how to do it or not'.

'Oh…' Heba glanced down at the finger before smiling and lifting it up so he could hold Atemu's hand 'Thank you…for putting up with me at the rollerblade rink…most people would've dragged me out for being an embarrassment'.

'It's no problem' Atemu reassured and linked their fingers together making Heba blush some more 'I should thank your brother, he was the one who suggested-'

'Yugi?' Heba questioned and sat up to face him 'You've met Yugi?'

'Of course. We bumped into each other at the shops' Heba paled and turned away making Atemu frown 'Heba?'

'Just say it!' Heba then stood up and hugged his arms as he closed his eyes.

'Say what?' Atemu questioned as he also stood up.

'Say you like Yugi more than me. 'Cause I know you do, so…please just say it and get it over with'.

Atemu tilted his head lightly and moved closer so he could hold Heba's arms 'What makes you think I want Yugi?'

Heba shrugged lightly but kept his back turned to Atemu 'I dunno…he's perfect…he's what everyone wants…it's obvious'.

'But Heba' Atemu turned Heba around in his arms so he faced the older male and leaned closer to the teen 'I don't want perfection…where is the fun in that? I want only you'.

'Atemu…' Heba was then cut off as Atemu pulled him closer and placed his lips on the teens.

Heba stared at Atemu with his eyes widened and a red blush on his face, his hands clung onto Atemu's shirt as his knees started to shake but didn't dare stop the kiss and ended up kissing the male back as much as he could before parting away.

Heba gave a small whimper as tears started to roll down his face 'Heba?' Atemu held Heba's face and wiped away the tears 'Heba, why are you crying?'

'N-No one…h-has k-kissed me b-before' Heba stuttered but pulled a shaky smile to show the male he was alright 'I-I feel so s-special…'

Atemu smiled and carried on wiping his tears away 'That's because you are Heba. I wouldn't want to trade you for anything in the world'.

Heba gave a broader smile before he allowed himself to reach up and let Atemu kiss his lips again as he tried to stop himself from crying.

* * *

><p>Heba returned home later on in the day, his eyes red from when he had been crying but a large happy smile plastered on his face contradicted his tearful look. He shut the door behind him and slipped out of his shoes 'I'm home!' He called out.<p>

'In here Heba' His mother replied.

Heba skipped over to the kitchen where his mother was first, then hugging her waist from the back making her look over her shoulder at her son 'I love you mum'.

'Oh…I love you too honey'.

'Tell dad I told him I love him too' Heba then turned to skip away.

She raised her brow at her happy son but nodded 'Okay Heba, whatever you say'.

Heba then looked up as he heard his brother coming down the stairs, with a grin he pounced up the steps and hugged his twin tightly making Yugi squeak at the sudden embrace he was pulled into halfway down the stairs.

'I love you too brother' Heba proclaimed.

Yugi raised his brow 'Uhh…thanks…I take it the date went well?'

Heba giggled 'More than well' Heba corrected before letting go of Yugi and skipping up to his room with odd giggles.

Yugi watched him disappear before giving a nod 'Okay then…that's good…' Yugi mumbled to himself before walking off to carry one with his own agenda.

********************************End of chapter 8*****************************

Well Heba and Atemu seem to be good I wonder what could happen next.

Hmm…I don't know…can't be anything big though.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!HAtemA


	9. Love night

If you can't guess by now why the rating has changed you really don't know me that well.

If you don't like or aren't old enough** Don't read between the bold!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-Love night<p>

Yugi was helping his mother in the kitchen wash up some dirty dishes, the two having a peaceful conversation about Yugi's progression in his studies before they heard a ringing. Yugi raised his brow as his mother glanced back, recognising the loud and slightly annoying ringtone of Heba's mobile phone.

'Hey Atemu' Heba giggled making Yugi chuckle and carry on washing the dishes, he listened to Heba disappear in the living room for a while before he returned to the kitchen door 'Mum, can I sleep over at Atemu's on Friday?'

'Sure. Wait' She then turned to him with a raised brow 'At his dorm?'

'Yeah where else?'

She then shook her head 'No. Not over at his'.

'But mum!'

'No buts, I don't even want to imagine what you two would be doing on your own'.

Heba sighed and rolled his eyes 'Mum! We've been dating for only a month we are going to get into that sort of thing quickly'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle but turned to his mum 'I think we can trust Heba on that. He's not that stupid'.

'Oh shut up Yugi' Heba mumbled making Yugi chuckle again.

'Boys' She sighed but gave in quickly 'Alright Heba, I'll trust you this once but don't abuse it or I'll never let you out of the house'.

'Yay! Thanks mum!' Heba then put the phone back to his ear as he walked off 'Mum says yes Atemu'.

'Oh I hope I don't regret it' She muttered as she carried on washing up.

'It'll be alright mum' Yugi reassured 'Heba has got some common sense, and Atemu is very mature, I don't think either of them is going to be too stupid'.

'I'm going out to buy something for the sleepover!' Heba called out before they heard the door slam.

'What could he possibly need?' She questioned making Yugi chuckle at the numerous thoughts.

* * *

><p>When Friday came around Heba was squealing and giggling as he packed his clothes and other items into one of Yugi's large sports bags he allowed Heba to use, Yugi stood at his bedroom door watching Heba zip back and forth around his room while chatting to his brother.<p>

'I bet his room is so posh looking' Heba giggled as he took out some spare clothes 'Do you think they have community bathrooms or separate bathrooms? Maybe he was an en suite that would be cool. Do you know what he suggested? That when he has his winter break I should go with him to meet his family, not that I find it a bad idea but I'm just worried that they might not like me, I am a little short and stuff'.

Yugi gave a chuckle 'Heba, don't you think you're…obsessing a little too much over a sleepover?'

'Oh no, Atemu says I'm in the fine line between normal couple obsession and stalker obsession' Heba smiled as he zipped the bag up and hooked it over his shoulder 'I don't bug him when he has important assignments to do, and I don't get him to do weird things and stuff, so I'm sure it's normal'.

'Right…'

Heba walked over to Yugi and patted his shoulder 'You should get yourself a partner too. You might…loosen up a little'.

Yugi raised his brow as he watched Heba skip away and down the stairs, knowing that something like that might've caused an argument between the two yet he couldn't help but find it amusing that his twin brother was giving him the orders when it had been the over way around.

Heba soon came to Atemu's college after a long walk and as he walked around the building he couldn't help but feel too small against the other students that walked around idly, Heba kept his bag close before finding a way into the building and then finding the corridors that lead to the dorms. Heba bit his lip before stopping at one that had Atemu's name written over it.

"He better be in" Heba thought before knocking on the door.

'Hold on' Atemu called out and a few moments later the door opened 'Hey Heba, you actually survived coming here'.

Heba smiled and walked in so Atemu could shut the door behind him 'Well yeah, I had to so I can at least be kissed by you'.

Atemu chuckled and pulled Heba's waist closer 'A kiss you'll get then' He then leaned closer and kissed Heba on the lips.

Heba sighed lightly and kissed him back but as soon as they parted Heba broke into giggles and buried his face in Atemu's chest making him chuckle at the sight.

'You're still giggling?' Atemu questioned as he stroked Heba's hair 'I would've thought you'd grown out of that by now'.

'I know, I thought so too I just…' Heba giggled some more and nuzzled into his chest 'I can't help it'.

'Then let me give you a real reason to giggle' Atemu smirked as he grabbed Heba's sides and then started tickling them.

'No!' Heba whined and hit Atemu's chest lightly 'Stop! Stop! I hate being tickled!'

Atemu laughed but stopped so he could hold Heba's hands and kiss the top of them 'Sorry. Couldn't resist'.

Heba smiled but then blushed as his stomach gave a long growl, Atemu smirked and stroked over his stomach lightly 'Hungry Heba?'

'A little' Heba admitted 'I should've eaten something before I left but nothing took my fancy'.

'Well, what would you like then Heba?'

Heba hummed before smiling and twirling his finger over Atemu's chest 'Well…I don't know if you're okay with it…but I could really do with something someone can deliver'.

Atemu gave a smile 'Chinese?'

'Yes please'.

Atemu gave a chuckle and kissed his forehead 'Okay you noodle lover. I'll get you your Chinese'.

Heba giggled and watched as Atemu called up a Chinese takeaway shop and ordered some food for the two of them, some minutes later it arrived and the two enjoyed their meal on Atemu's bed as they chatted between each other until they ate all they had bought. Heba sat back with a sigh and stroked his stomach.

'That was a good Chinese' Heba hummed and looked up as Atemu cleared away the boxes the food came in 'You like it Atemu'.

'Oh yes' Atemu came back to nuzzle Heba's nose cutely 'I had it with the best person in the world'.

Heba giggled then stood up 'Oh! I have a gift'.

'Really?' Atemu watched as Heba hurried over to his bag and unzipped it.

Heba bit his lip and turned to see Atemu sitting on the bed waiting with eagerness 'Umm…what do you think about cross-dressing?' Heba asked with a small smile.

'Cross-dressing?' Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'I don't mind it. I just think some guys shouldn't do it. Like the ones with big beards and large muscles and they put on a dress' Atemu then gave a shiver 'Not pretty. But I think someone like you would be fine with it'.

Heba grinned 'Then close your eyes and don't peek'.

Atemu smirked and closed his eyes before putting his hands over them to reassure the teen he wouldn't look, Heba turned back to his bag and took out something before getting changed into it and turning to Atemu 'Okay…you can open your eyes now'.

Atemu took his hands away and opened his eyes before smiling at Heba 'Wow…'

Heba blushed lightly and tugged on the nightdress he wore; it was a light red colour and could see Heba's body but he kept his boxers on to hide his area. Heba played with the straps as they slightly slipped off his shoulders.

'I-I just…wanted to buy it…and see what you thought about it' Heba explained as he played with his frills then 'But…i-if you don't like it…'

'No, no, it's cute' Atemu stood up and moved closer as he lightly held Yugi's shoulders 'It's…you. And I like it' Atemu then smiled 'However I don't think you're supposed to wear underwear with it'.

Atemu then reached down and grabbed Heba's boxers before pulling them down so they touched the floor; Heba squeaked and flattened himself against the males' chest 'A-Atemu!'

'What?' Atemu asked casually.

'Y-You'll be able to see my…parts!'

'But Heba I'm a guy, I don't think your penis is going to be different than mine'.

Heba flushed up red and wriggled slightly 'I-I know…b-but it's still…awkward…'

'Alright, you can put them back on then'.

Heba then blushed and wriggled again 'Umm…A-Atemu…'

'Yeah?'

'D-Do you…umm…th-think about me in…a…certain way?'

Atemu couldn't help but smirk at Heba's nervous state 'You mean sex?'

Heba squeaked and nodded 'P-Please say you do so I don't look like a pervert or something…'

Atemu chuckled and nodded 'I would be lying if the thought hadn't crossed my mind'.

'O-Okay…' Heba lightly played with Atemu's clothes 'C-Can we…d-do it?'

Atemu tilted his head at Heba and lifted his head slightly 'Only if you're sure, it is a big step'.

Heba nodded and lightly touched his hands 'I-I know…b-but I want my first time…to be with you…a-and I have thought about it and I know what I'm doing'.

Atemu smiled at the teen and lightly rubbed his thumb over his cheek 'Okay Heba, if that's what you want'.

Atemu then leant closer to Heba and kissed his lips, Heba sighed and kissed Atemu back, holding tightly to him as the older male led him back to the bed and laid him down on it.

(**Citron débuts ici!**)

Heba gave a moan as Atemu kissed him hotly, his hand caressing down Heba's chest and pulling lightly on the nightdress so the straps fell down Heba's arms and his chest was bare. Atemu then broke away from the kiss, looking down at the blushing teen before starting to kiss down his jaw and down his neck. Heba gave a small sigh as he felt Atemu's lips move on his skin, then giving a bite of his lip when Atemu reached his buds and licked over them.

Heba gave a shiver as he felt Atemu's tongue roll over his chest; he lifted his hands up to run his fingers through Atemu's hair. Atemu hummed as he carried on sucking and licking Heba's chest, he then reached down and lifted up Heba's dress and pulled it back over his waist, he pulled away from Heba's chest and smiled up at the teen.

'Permission to look down there' Atemu asked playfully.

Heba blushed and shifted his legs lightly 'I-I don't know…i-it's kinda…small…'

'Don't worry; size doesn't matter to me' Atemu reassured as he slid down to Heba's waist 'The only thing that matters to me is the person who is attached to it'.

Heba couldn't help but blush deeply and give a moan as Atemu stroked and licked up his manhood, Atemu gave a small hum as he made sure the length was wet before he put his mouth over his member.

Heba gave a gasp and a moan as he felt the wet warmth go around himself, he reached down to grasp at Atemu's hair as he bobbed up and down stroking any part he couldn't reach with his mouth.

'Ah! Atemu!' Heba moaned as he felt his stomach tensed 'S-So good! Gah!'

Heba then jerked up into Atemu's mouth and released into him, Atemu hummed as he licked up the juice before taking his lips away and smiling as he licked over his lips and then slipped two fingers into his mouth. Heba panted lightly and looked up at Atemu, curious as to why his fingers were in his mouth but before he could ask Atemu took them out and hummed.

'You might want to get on all fours' Atemu suggested 'It makes it a lot easier'.

Heba stared at him but did as he said, turning over so he sat on his knees and his hands and rather found it embarrassing to be in such a position but if Atemu said it was alright he had to believe him.

'This might feel odd' Atemu warned as he sat up on his knees 'But you'll like it, I promise'.

Heba nodded then gasped when he felt something get poked inside him, he grasped at the sheets and waited for the pain but there was hardly any pain and it was just an odd sensation that he felt. Heba whimpered and moaned as he felt Atemu's finger more in and out of his entrance before gasping when he felt a second finger as it copied the same as the first finger.

Atemu then took his fingers out and unzipped his own pants and pulled them down so his own member stuck out.

'You ready?' Atemu asked quietly as he held Heba's hips.

Heba nodded and braced himself 'J-Just…try not to hurt me…'

'I won't' Atemu reassured before slipping himself into Heba.

Heba gasped as he was filled up and panted lightly, he looked back at Atemu as his hands stroked over his sides and his back to soothe him and reassure him. Heba waited for a while before knowing he was okay and nodded.

'I-I'm ready' Heba whispered to the male.

Atemu gave a nod and then began gently thrusting into Heba, the teen gasped and moaned at the movement meeting inside his body, they kept at the pace for a while so Heba could get used to it but then Atemu picked up the pace and thrust harder and faster into Heba making him moan out more louder.

'Oh! Ah! A-Atemu! S-So good!' Heba panted as his arms gave way and his head rested on the pillow as he carried on panting and moaning into the fabric 'Ah! Yes! Yes! So-gah! So good Atemu!'

'Mmm! Heba!' Atemu moaned as he carried on thrusting into Heba 'You're so tight! I love it!'

'Ah! Me too!' Heba could feel his stomach tensing again 'A-Ah! Atemu! S-So close!'

'Ah! Yes! Me too!' Atemu groaned as he thrust harder into Heba 'Ah! Heba!'

Atemu thrust hard into Heba as he released inside the teens body, Heba moaned loudly and felt himself release onto the sheets under him.

(**Citron fini!**)

Atemu and Heba panted lightly with a light sweat covering their bodies, Atemu carefully pulled himself out of Heba and once he did that Heba tipped over on the bed and panted to catch his breath back. Atemu gave a small smile before he laid down next to Heba and pulled him closer to rest against his chest.

'You okay Heba?' Atemu asked as he stroked over Heba's hair.

Heba gave a nod and managed to catch his breath back and cuddle on Atemu's chest 'Just…a little…exhausted…'

'Well that's normal' Atemu reassured as he continued to stroke Heba.

'I'm…sorry that I made your sheets dirty…'

Atemu looked down at the sheets before chuckling 'Don't worry; I was planning on changing them anyway'.

Heba sighed and cuddled closer to his boyfriend and they laid in silence 'This…is awkward…'

'Hmm? What is?'

'We've just made love…and now I'm not sure what to say except that it was amazing' Heba smiled and looked up at Atemu 'It was amazing…'

'Good' Atemu then kissed Heba's head 'And besides, we can talk about anything we want to, or kiss and hug'.

Heba smiled 'I think I'm a bit worn out for more kisses, just…talking is fine but I don't know what to talk about'.

'Hmm…anything you want Heba. Anything'.

Heba thought quietly for a few moments before drawing over Atemu's chest 'Umm…well…do you see us…together in a few years' time?'

Atemu hummed as he rested his head against Heba's 'Sure. It's possible'.

Heba blinked and looked up at him 'Really?'

'Sure. Let's see I'll have a really big media type job like I wanted, and you can be my adorable little house husband'.

'No way!' Heba smirked as he looked up at Atemu 'I may be useless but I'm not lowering myself to homemaker. I'll die of boredom!'

Atemu laughed but nodded 'Fair enough. And you're not useless'.

'Everyone else thinks I am'.

'Well then everyone else doesn't know you like I do' Atemu smiled as he stroked Heba's face 'There must be something you want to do'.

Heba hummed in thought for a while 'Well…'

'What?'

'I've always…wanted to make a video game' Heba blushed lightly 'But there's so much to learn…I-I don't know if I could learn it all. It might go in one ear and out the other'.

Atemu chuckled and pulled Heba closer 'I was like that, I thought that whatever I'd learnt after school will just push out everything I knew and keep pushing out until I couldn't remember anything' Atemu gave a light laugh before sighing 'But then I figured out that whatever you learnt becomes subconscious, like walking and talking. We had to be taught how to do those things yet we're capable of walking and talking without having to be taught repeatedly. I think learning something gets buried in our minds and comes out only when we need it, so don't worry if you feel like you won't learn anything, you'll remember all of it I know it'.

'Yeah…I…guess I could try it out…better than doing nothing after school I suppose'.

Atemu smiled and then pulled Heba closer 'I think you need a snoogie'.

Heba gave an odd look to Atemu 'What's a snoogie?'

'It's what I call a cuddle except its warmer, romantic, and cuter sounding'.

Heba giggled and shifted more into Atemu's arms 'I like it. Snoogie. I'm going to have to start saying it now!'

Atemu laughed and pulled Heba closer 'A revolution has started!'

'An Atemu revolution!'

The two laughed and hugged each other tightly and kissed each other until they fell asleep for the night wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Yugi came down the stairs the next morning and looked up as he heard the front door open, Heba walked in and hummed a small tune to him as he shut the door and leaned back on it, giving a small sigh of delight.<p>

'Morning Heba. How was your sleep over with Atemu?'

'It was…' Heba sighed again before giving a dreamy smile 'The best night of my life…'

Yugi raised a brow before watching his brother dance up the steps to his room, Yugi waited until he had left before shaking his head and carrying on.

*********************************End of chapter 9****************************

I remember the first time I wrote a lemon, back in seventeen ninety-two…

But I digress, they did it! Wee! Now it's time to go back to the actual puzzleshipping of this story!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Temptations

It's Yugi's time to screw-I mean shine.

If you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-Temptations<p>

Yugi was out on the sports pitch after school, practicing his tennis skills for an upcoming match and was quite peaceful in the empty court; he hit the tennis balls as they were chucked at him from the tennis machine. He sighed and rubbed his forehead clean of sweat before carrying on again.

'Hey Yugi' Yugi looked up to see Yami standing on the edge waving at him lightly.

'Oh hey Yami' Yugi greeted back before giving a hard swing 'Something you wanted?'

'Uhh…I-I just wanted to see how you were doing…but if you're busy…'

'No, not at all' Yugi gave one more swing before walking over to Yami 'I need a small break anyway'.

'Okay' Yami gave a small smile and watched as Yugi picked up a bottle of water to drink 'So…how have you been?'

'Good. You?'

'Yeah, same…err…how's Heba?'

Yugi gave a small giggle 'Absolutely silent'.

Yami tilted his head 'Silent? Really?'

'He won't tell me a thing about what he and Atemu do on dates anymore' Yugi smiled and twirled his bat in his hand 'But I can make a few guess as to why'.

Yami stared at Yugi in confusion before blushing lightly 'Oh…'

Yugi chuckled at Yami's face 'But as long as he's happy, then that's alright. Thank you Yami…for making my brother happy'.

'I-It was nothing honestly' Yami then bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck 'Y-Yugi…'

'Yes?'

'W-Well…w-would you…umm…l-like to…go out with…me?' Yami asked quietly with a deeper blush.

Yugi smiled softly and nodded 'I would' He answered before quickly adding 'But I'm still worried about Heba'.

'Heba? W-Why?'

'Well…not that I don't trust Atemu, it's just…I don't want to be with someone else in case something bad happens and he might…need me. So…I want to make sure that he's completely fine before dating myself, you understand that don't you?'

'Yeah…yeah I guess so' Yami sighed before smiling 'I can give you my number though right? So you can call me if you have a change of mind or just want to talk'.

Yugi giggled and nodded 'Sure, I'll have your number then'.

Yami smiled and took out a spare piece of paper and scribbled on it before passing it to Yugi 'Well…I'll leave you to your training then. Good luck Yugi'.

'Thanks. See you tomorrow Yami'.

Yami nodded and backed away before he turned and walked away properly, Yugi smiled and looked down at the number before pocketing it and turning back to his practicing.

* * *

><p>Yugi came home a few hours later after finishing his tennis practice at school, he shut the door behind him and slipped out of his shoes only to see his mother walking closer like she was ready to leave.<p>

'You going out somewhere?' Yugi asked as he watched his mother pick up her hand bag.

'Only to meet some friends' She explained as she put some spare keys in her bag 'It's only going to be for a few hours'.

'Oh…okay'.

She opened the door and was about to walk out before turning to Yugi 'Oh, could you call your brother and tell him to be home by five, he rushed out before I could say anything and he listens to you'.

'Yeah, I'll do that'.

'Thanks dear, see you later'.

'Bye' Yugi watched his mother shut the door before sighing and looking around 'Home alone' He then walked into the living room and sat down before pulling the bag up and rummaging through it until he took out his mobile and called Heba's number.

Heba was giggling and moaning as he kissed with Atemu on his bed, barely hearing his phone ringing but when he did he pulled away and answered it breathlessly.

'Hello?' Heba answered and smiled as Atemu rested his head on his chest to listen on the conversation.

'Hey Heba' Yugi then frowned 'You okay there?'

'Yeah just…phew out of breath'.

Yugi nodded slowly 'Right…so…where are you?'

'Oh…I'm at this new café with Atemu' Heba lied as he stroked Atemu's hair 'You know…dates and all'.

'Right…is Atemu there with you?'

'He sure is' Heba then looked down at Atemu 'Atemu, say hi to Yugi' He then handed him the phone.

'Hello Yugi' Atemu greeted 'Had a nice day?'

'I…guess so…'

'Okay, nice talking to you Yugi' Atemu passed Heba's mobile back and started to kiss over his chest.

Heba giggled before turning back to his phone 'So…what were you calling about?'

'Oh, mum wants you back by five okay?'

Heba hummed as Atemu moved around his chest 'I don't know…we're going to watch this movie and I'm not sure I can be back on time…'

'Well…try not to be too late. And if it is make Atemu drive you home, okay?'

'Sure Yugi…' Heba gasped as Atemu kissed up his neck 'Whatever you say…'

Heba then ended the call and dropped the phone to the floor before turning to Atemu and wrapping his arms around his neck to kiss him deeper. Yugi just sat listening to the dull tone of the ended call he had, raising his brow slightly.

'Uhh…bye' Yugi muttered before putting his phone down and sighing. He looked around the empty and quiet house before sighing again and standing up 'I know, I have science homework, that'll keep me busy until someone comes home'.

Yugi then quickly jogged upstairs with his school bag, turning into his room he hurried over to his desk and sat down at it before attempting his homework. He wrote one sentence before hitting a stopping point, twirling his pen in his fingers lightly he stared at the book before sighing and lightly slapping himself.

'Come on Yugi, you can do this' He encouraged and tried again only to stop after the next sentence; he groaned and hit his head on the desk 'Why can't I do this!'

He then blinked and put his hand in his pocket before taking Yami's number out, he bit his lip before grabbing his phone and dialling the number "I'm sure he'll understand…he's probably lonely too".

Yugi listened to the ringing before it was answered 'Hello?' Came Yami's voice.

'Hey Yami' Yugi chuckled as he sat back in his seat.

'Y-Yugi? You…haven't changed your mind already have you?'

Yugi blushed lightly before laughing 'No, Yami. I was just calling to see what you were up to and stuff'.

'Oh…right…uhh…not much to be honest I've just finished some homework'.

Yugi grinned 'Well…would you like to come over mine? I'm all alone and I could use some company'.

'Uhh…s-sure if you really want to'.

'Yep. So see you in a few minutes?'

'Yeah…see you in a few minutes Yugi'.

'Bye' Yugi then ended the call and smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>Yami rang the doorbell when he reached Yugi's house and bit his lip as he sorted his casual clothes out, rather nervous at the fact that he was going to be spending some alone time with Yugi in his house, but he tried to hide that thinking they were just going to talk about school and other such things.<p>

Yugi then bounced to the door and answered it, beaming to Yami 'Hey Yami, you were pretty quick' He commented as he let the male in.

'Y-Yeah…well I had nothing to do so…' Yami shrugged his shoulders as he slipped out of his shoes 'Have…you done your homework? I don't want to distract you…'

'It's fine, I like having someone around at least while I work' Yugi then walked up the stairs 'You probably know where my room is but it's up here anyway'.

Yami blushed heavily when he realised Yugi hadn't changed out of his tennis outfit and walking behind him up the stairs Yami couldn't help but stare at the bare legs that were on offer to him. Yugi then came to his room and opened the door before walking over to his desk and sitting down 'Actually I'm worried I might not be entertaining enough for you…'

'It's fine' Yami reassured as he looked around Yugi's room 'I mean…if I'm helping you work…then that's good enough'.

Yugi gave a small smile and turned back to his work 'I'll try and be quick, feel free to do whatever you want'.

Yami nodded and sat himself on the bed while he watched Yugi work; he was quietly working to himself before speaking 'How has Atemu been? With Heba I mean'.

'Uhh…Good…I-I think…he won't say anything but…he looks happy…'

'That's good' Yugi smiled to himself as he carried on writing 'It must be so good…having someone who loves you that much…'

Yami blushed lightly and nodded in agreement 'Y-Yeah…probably…'

'Someone who will hold you, kiss you, tell you they love you forever…sounds nice…'

Yami's blush only deepened as he listened to Yugi's words, his legs shifted uncomfortably as he moved his red face away 'Y-Yeah…p-probably…'

Yugi turned to Yami with a tilt of his head 'Something wrong Yami?' He then got up and moved closer to him 'You aren't ill are you?'

'N-No j-just…uhh…a-a little hot' Yami stammered as he stared up at Yugi.

'Oh…well why don't you take your jacket off?' Yugi questioned as he pushed Yami's jacket off his shoulders.

Yami's blush only deepened but shrugged his jacket off and put it aside 'You look even redder…why don't you take your shirt off?'

Yami looked up at Yugi shocked 'B-But I-'

Yugi gave a light giggle 'Yami. I'm a boy, I have a twin brother and I play tennis with other guys who I've seen naked. Seeing you shirtless will be nothing'.

'I-I guess…' Yami then shakily reached down and pulled his shirt off but couldn't help and rub his arms.

'There, not so bad' Yugi giggled as he sat next to Yami.

Yami looked at Yugi then to his desk 'W-Wasn't you doing homework?'

'Oh…I'm getting a bit stiff' Yugi explained and rubbed his wrist 'Probably too much tennis practice or something'.

'Oh…right…'

Yugi smiled and moved closer to Yami 'How about you?'

'H-Huh? What?'

'Do you think that Atemu and Heba are cute? Don't you want someone like them where they'll cuddle you and such?'

'Err…w-well…I-I guess…' Yami blushed some more as he realised Yugi was leaning closer to him 'B-But…n-not too sm-smushy o-or s-something like that…'

Yugi smiled lightly and gently closed his eyes before leaning closer and kissing his lips, Yami flushed up to an even brighter red colour and was about to kiss back if Yugi hadn't wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and pulled him over on the bed. Yami froze where he was before pulling away from Yugi, showing his confused face.

'Y-Yu-Yugi? W-What a-are you…?'

Yugi only put a finger on Yami's lips to silence him 'Sshh, don't spoil the moment'.

Yami didn't dare speak anymore but let Yugi gently pull him back closer to kiss his lips again.

(**Lemon! Now!**)

The two kissed hotly without much care about the morals of where their kissing was leading to, though Yami knew that somehow it was bad to make out with someone without confessing or agreeing to date with them, but Yugi was being too irresistible to ignore in the heat of the moment.

As they kissed Yugi's hands moved from Yami's neck to his arms and to his chest, Yami couldn't help but give a shaky moan at the touch, flushing up red at how ridiculous he felt from a single touch. Yugi smiled and pulled away from the kiss to move his lips over Yami's chest and down his stomach, Yami gave a small gasp and watched Yugi move down his body.

'Y-Yugi? I-I don-'

Yugi only put his finger to Yami's lips and smiled up at him in a way to tell him to remain silent, Yami couldn't help but blush as Yugi unzipped his jeans and looked down at the bulge in his boxers. Yami gasped when Yugi pulled back his boxers and licked up his erect length, Yugi gave a small hum as he moved around the member and made it wet before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. Yami gasped and gripped the sheets tightly as Yugi moved his mouth around Yami's manhood, making him gasp out and moan quietly at the touch, Yugi licked some more at the organ before moving away and moved up to kiss his lips. Yami gave a small whimper at the kiss but gladly pulled Yugi closer to kiss him deeper, Yugi hummed in response and moved Yami's hands down to his waist to try and coax him into trying to pull his shorts down.

Yami gave a shiver when he felt Yugi's waist and his hem lines on his shorts, his fingers curled around them and gently tugged them and his boxers off his legs and discarded them to the floor, Yugi shivered lightly at the loss of clothing but only pulled Yami over so he laid on top of him and kissed him hotly. Yami moaned as he moved closer to Yugi, feeling the teen's legs hook around his waist he knew what he had to do.

Yami held Yugi's waist tightly before thrusting himself into his entrance, Yugi gasped and clung tightly to Yami as he felt move inside him and begin thrusting into him. Yugi and Yami moaned out together as they moved in harmony before they kissed each other fervently and carried on thrusting into each other hard and fast.

Yugi then pulled away and moaned loudly as he felt himself reaching his limit and gripped Yami's shoulders hard making scratches carve into his skin, Yami was panting hard as he carried on thrusting into Yugi also feeling his limit. The two kept it going for a few more minutes before they both cried out, Yugi releasing over their chests and Yami releasing inside the teen, leaving them panting hard and Yami collapsed on Yugi as he caught his breath back.

(**Lemon! No more!**)

The two were panting and had barely spoken a word to each other during it, Yugi was panting and light sweat was over his body. He looked down at Yami who was resting on his chest while he caught his breath back; Yugi gave a light smile and reached down to stroke Yami's hair making the other teen smile at the touch.

* * *

><p>Yugi woke up some hours later, with a groan he tilted his head to see the time and then down to Yami who was curled up on his chest asleep. Yugi reached down and shook his shoulders lightly to wake him up; the teen groaned but woke up nonetheless.<p>

'Yami, wake up, we need to get up before anyone comes back' Yugi whispered to him.

Yami looked up at him before nodding and sitting up 'Yeah…uhh…'

'You have a shower while I'll change the sheets, okay?'

Yami looked down at himself and nodded 'Yeah…good idea'.

Yugi smiled as he watched Yami slip off the bed and grab his clothes from the floor, Yugi then slipped off and pulled his boxers on before pulling his sheets on that had traces of their activity on it. Yami bit his lip before turning to Yugi.

'Umm…Yugi'.

'Yes Yami?'

'Does this…I-I mean…are we…going out…then?'

Yugi stared at Yami before turning back to his sheets 'I…I'm still worried about Heba…sorry…'

'Oh…right…' Yami nodded slowly before turning to the door 'I'll…have that shower then…I'll try and be quick…'

'Okay' Yugi watched Yami walk out before shaking his head and switching his covers for some clean ones instead.

******************************End of chapter 10******************************

Yes…you know this is going to be bad…

Very…very bad. Hehehe.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. Realisations

Well my job here is done.

And by job I mean make Yugi out to be a slut.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11-Realisations<p>

Yami was sitting at his desk his eyes glancing down at his book while he rolled his pen lightly back and forth, his thoughts elsewhere as he thought back to the previous day. Yami rested his head on his hand so he could move his eyes to around the classroom; he quickly spotted Heba who was smiling to himself as he took notes.

"Heba looks happy…" Yami thought to himself then moved his eyes back down to his book "What was yesterday? Was it…rape? No. Rape is what perverted middle aged men do to school girls in dark alleys…no" Yami moved his hand over his eyes unaware of the water running down his face "I was tricked…tricked by Yugi…"

Yami looked down when he felt paper touch his arm and read Joey's note he had passed to him "Why are you crying?" it read.

'Shit' Yami whispered and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stop himself crying, not answering the blonde's questions.

The end of day came slowly but it certainly came which was good enough for Yami, he was still silent and gloomy which made Joey curious as to why but decided if he distracted him from his depressing aura he could somehow coax it out of him.

'So you, me at the arcade where I'll kick your ass' Joey offered with a small laugh.

'No' Yami replied as he took his shoes out of the locker and exchanged them 'I don't feel like it today…'

'Come on, it'll cheer you up. What if I let you win the first round on purpose? You laugh when I lose'.

'Sorry Joey…I'm not in the mood…'

'Hey Yami!' Heba greeted as he bounced over to the teen, Yami only gave a hum as a response and turned to walk out of the school. Heba tilted his head before looking up at the blonde 'What's wrong with Yami?'

'Damned if I know' Joey rubbed the back of his head with a sigh 'He was like it this morning…something bad must've happened but I can't think what…'

Heba hummed in both agreement and in thought 'He was over my place yesterday with Yugi…he didn't talk much then…maybe they had an argument?'

'They aren't even dating; I don't know what they could argue about'.

'I guess…' Heba shifted his bag on his shoulder before turning to him 'I'll ask Yugi anyway, he's training on the tennis courts, you need to find a way to cheer Yami up'.

'You don't think I've been doing it?' Joey retorted 'If it is your brothers' fault…make sure he feels really guilty about it'.

Heba gave a small giggle before turning 'Will do Joey. Will do'.

* * *

><p>Yugi was out on the tennis court hitting the balls that flew towards him back to the machine, Yugi was sweating lightly and panting too and hardly realised Heba standing by his bag watching him practice his tennis. Heba raised a brow not noticing before how Yugi could get sucked into important things before; it was almost scary how focused Yugi could get.<p>

'Oi Yugi!' Heba called out.

Yugi glanced at Heba before quickly hitting the ball 'I'm training Heba; I'm a little busy to talk now'.

'You always boasted you can multitask, so why can't you now?' Yugi remained silent and carried on hitting the balls 'It's important'.

'Alright, what is it?'

'Do you know what's wrong with Yami?' Heba questioned and watched Yugi carefully as he seemed to hit the balls harder 'He seemed pretty upset when he left yesterday…and still is today'.

'Haven't a clue' Yugi replied before hitting another ball.

'You sure? You didn't say or do anything to make him this way?'

'Heba if I would know I would say wouldn't I? Now just leave it'.

Heba stared at his brother with surprise; he had never known his brother to sound so hostile before. Reprimanding certainly, but never with an angry tone like he meant it.

'What's with you?' Heba questioned making Yugi roll his eyes.

'Nothing' Yugi replied 'I have a tournament coming up and I need to practice, so please if it isn't a life or death situation leave me alone'.

'Well at least talk to Yami, I mean you're good at this talking stuff and you two are close'.

'If he doesn't want to talk about it then he doesn't want to talk about it, not much I can do'.

Heba scowled at his brother before turning to walk away 'I grew up with a brother that used to ask what was wrong with me every single minute until I spilled my guts out…I wonder where he's gone now…'

Yugi glanced over at Heba as he walked out of the court once he was gone Yugi gave a deep sigh and held his racket tightly as he heard the bounce of the balls as they rolled by his feet. He felt guilty and even though he knew he should do something-and even should've stopped himself the previous day would've helped-but his body, every single inch of his skin and bone told him otherwise, his guilt slowly eating him inside out.

* * *

><p>Yugi had to cut his practice early as it started to rain and to avoid Heba's question firing he shut himself in his room and tried to complete some homework, he tapped his pen in time with the rain hitting his window. He bit his lip and stared at his book for a few moments before his eyes somehow ended glancing to Yugi's bed, Yugi then snapped up and lightly slapped his cheeks to shake himself to study again but almost as soon as he began to study his eyes fell back on his bed.<p>

Yugi groaned and rested his head on the desk as he covered it with his arms, listening to the patter of the rain on his window. He closed his eyes and gave a groan as his guilt ate him up again.

'He knew' Yugi muttered to himself 'He knew that it was just a…moment…I'm sure he knew…I-I think…god' Yugi shook his head and lightly hit it against his desk 'Why can't I stop thinking about it? It…ugh…' Yugi rested his head on his arms, his eyes half closed as he stared at his bed lightly 'God…what have I done?' Yugi whispered before closing his eyes and groaning and whimpering some more.

*******************************End of chapter 11*****************************

What's that saying again? You know the one that sums up that you did something and then you think "Oh shit" I swear there is a saying but…gone…

Oh well it looks like Yami isn't the only one whose going depressed in this story. So, two guesses as to who breaks first.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Confessions of the sinner

I never found out that saying…

…damn…

* * *

><p>Chapter 12-Confessions of the sinner<p>

Heba walked into the kitchen the next day, glancing at the table where Yugi sat stirring his bowl of cereal slowly with his head resting on his hand, Heba gave him a questionable stare before walking over to the fridge and taking out a carton of juice.

'Alright I give in!' Yugi exclaimed making Heba turn to him confused, Yugi pushed the bowl aside and hid his face in his hands 'We slept together!'

Heba stared at Yugi with even more confusion 'Who did?'

'Me and Yami! When he was over here! I feel so stupid!' Yugi then plopped his head on his arms before sobbing over the table.

Heba only watched his brother before voicing 'Really?' Yugi gave a small nod from his crying 'Wow I…I thought you'd do it after you got married or something…huh…but why would Yami get sad over that?'

'I-I told him it was nothing! It was the biggest mistake of my life!' He wailed from his arms.

'You know…for someone smart you're kinda stupid' Heba walked over and lightly stroked his hair 'Why don't you tell him you're sorry at school today?'

'No! I can't go into school like this! I-I'll just stay home…'

'But Yugi you've never taken a day off school' Yugi's hiccups and small sobs were his answer 'Well…alright then…if that's what you want…'

Heba left the house on his own giving a small sigh as he walked down the street, he then took out his mobile hidden away in his pocket before starting to dial a number and listened to it ringing.

'Hello?' Atemu's voice answered on the other side.

'Atemu, morning' Heba greeted happily.

'You never call me this early in the morning. Must be something very important'.

'Mmm…yeah' Heba looked around as he came to the road before crossing it 'Atemu, are you busy this afternoon?'

'Hmm…I have an assignment but it isn't urgent. Why?'

'There's something I need your help with, do you think you can pick me up after school today?'

'Sure. I'll be there. What's the problem?'

'I'll explain it when you pick me up. See you later then'.

'Okay Heba, I love you'.

'Love you too' He made a small kissing noise before ending the call and carrying on towards school.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day Heba hurried out of the gates and quickly jumped onto Atemu and brought him into a deep kiss, Atemu gave a hum and kissed Heba back before wrapping his arms around Heba's waist and pulling him closer after stopping the kiss.<p>

'Hello to you too' Atemu chuckled before holding Heba's hand and walking down the street with him 'So what's this problem?'

Heba gave a sigh and swung their hands lightly 'Yugi' He then went on to explain what Yugi had told him that morning and about the depressed teens and nicely finished the explanation as they came to his house 'And that's all of it…I think. God knows if Yugi is keeping anything else from me'.

'Wow…' Atemu rubbed the back of his head 'I never knew Yugi would be able to do that…'

'I know' Heba took his keys out of his pockets before turning to Atemu 'You don't…consider it as…rape would you? I don't want Yami thinking that and then going to the police, Yugi didn't mean to!'

'It's alright' Atemu reassured and put his hands on Heba's shoulders 'I think that Yugi may have…tricked him a little but he didn't actually force him. It wasn't like he tied Yami down to the bed is it?'

'No…no you'd have to be crazy to do that…' Heba mumbled before clearing his throat and unlocking the door letting the two in 'I'm back' Heba called out into the house though when hearing the TV on they ventured to the living room where Yugi was sat curled up on the sofa watching an old movie on TV with tears running down his face, he didn't bother looking up at Heba and Atemu who were watching him on the sofa.

'Hey…Atemu's here' Heba spoke making Yugi give a nod in acknowledgment 'Umm…Yugi me and Atemu are going to help you make it up to Yami'.

Yugi gave a small wail at his name and covered his head in his arms before sobbing loudly 'Please don't! I've ruined everything as it is! There's no possible way to make it better!'

'There isn't with that kind of attitude' Atemu pointed out.

Yugi only seemed to wail out 'It's hopeless! I've lost him forever! I'm so stupid!'

Heba rolled his eyes and walked over to the sofa 'Yugi stand up' Yugi only sniffled some more 'Stand up!'

Yugi did as he was told finally, standing up he rubbed his eyes and turned to Heba expecting a long scold from his brother but instead was greeted with a hard fist to the cheek. Atemu cringed slightly as Yugi stumbled back and touch his red cheek, tears starting to thin out as he rubbed his red bruise, Heba then grinned and looked at his fist 'That felt good'.

'Y-You hit me!' Yugi exclaimed.

'Yep. So you better listen or I'll make sure I'll break your nose' Heba threatened lightly as he grabbed Yugi's shirt to pull him forwards 'You always said that quitting was the wusses way out, and no you're quitting just like that? No way Yugi, you're going to march your butt down to Yami's house with Atemu showing us the way and you're going to make the biggest apology of your life even if you have to grovel on your knees to do it because I know that you love Yami and if you did so you wouldn't let him go that easily!'

Yugi stared at his brother then looked down 'I don't know…'

'Shall I punch you again?' Heba asked a little too eagerly as he got a fist ready.

'No more hitting Heba' Atemu walked over and held his hand making Heba pout in disappointment 'I think what your brother is trying to say Yugi is that we make a lot of mistakes in life, big and small ones, but it doesn't mean that it's the end of your life. It takes courage to spot the fault, but it takes a lot more to actually correct it'.

Yugi stared at him 'But…what if he doesn't…forgive me…?'

'You have to try Yugi…that's all you can do…'

Yugi nodded and wiped his eyes 'O-Okay…c-can you give me a minute to change?'

The two looked down at Yugi, not noticing he was still in his pyjamas from that morning. Yugi sidled past them and climbed up the stairs; Heba flexed his hands a little and picked up the remote to turn the TV off.

'I can't believe I was like this myself once' Heba muttered before turning to Atemu 'You sure this will work?'

'It might…I don't know…' Atemu sighed and moved closer 'Let's just hope that for their sakes it does…I think they both need each other so they need to sort this out soon'.

'Agreed…wow and here I thought it would be Yugi taking charge of my love life'.

Atemu chuckled before pulling Heba closer 'Come here you' Heba giggled as Atemu pulled him into a kiss while they waited for Yugi to make himself look presentable.

********************************End of chapter 12****************************

So I wonder if this will work…well seeing that its chapter thirteen next there's no chance.

Mwhahaha! Evilness!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. Start over

Ahahahahahaha!

Ah…I love making people paranoid about thirteen now…

* * *

><p>Chapter 13-Start over<p>

Yami was in his room working on some homework he had to do, he held his head in his hand with a heavy sigh; he tapped his pen lightly before attempting another question again.

'Yami!' Yami turned to his door when he heard his mother's voice 'Atemu is here for you!'

Yami gave a small frown but stood up to walk out nonetheless, Yami trudged down the stairs and walked over to the door where Atemu stood casually at the door, he gave a smile when he saw the teen approaching and pocketed his hands.

'Hey Yami, how you feeling?' Atemu asked.

Yami shrugged his shoulders lightly 'Alright I guess…'

'Good. Because I'm not alone' Atemu then stood back to reveal Heba and Yugi who had stood behind him in silence 'Yugi has something he wants to tell you, so me and Heba will make convenience of your fridge while you two talk'.

Heba gave Yugi a small push making him squeak but step forwards a little while the other two slipped past them and walked inside making themselves at home, Yugi and Yami stood in silence for a few moments before Yami spoke up first, he cleared his throat and stepped back a little.

'You can come in' Yami commented quietly.

'Oh…okay…' Yugi shuffled his sorry body inside the house so Yami could shut the door behind him.

'Shall we talk upstairs in my room?' Yami suggested as he turned to the stairs.

'Uhh…yeah…' Yugi followed Yami up to the first floor before walking in to Yami's room.

The two walked inside and closed the door behind them so they were shut in the room together, Yugi looked around Yami's simple bedroom before following the males lead and sitting on the bed next to him. More silence passed the two as they stared at the carpet, Yami waiting for Yugi to speak up first, and Yugi who was too nervous to even begin talking.

'U-Umm…' Yugi stuttered, Yami glanced to Yugi who was keeping his gaze fixed to the floor 'I-I'm sorry…for taking advantage of you…'

'No…its fine' Yami reassured quietly making Yugi look up at the male 'I mean…I've realised that I'm not someone who is your type…so I'm happy that I got that one time…and I'm sure whoever you choose to be with is going to be lucky to have you'.

Yugi stared at him before scooting closer and putting his hand on top of Yami's 'Yeah…I think he might be lucky…' Yugi mumbled before looking up at Yami 'Do…you want to start over again?'

Yami then turned to him 'Start over? Like…boyfriends?'

'Mmm'.

'Uhh…well…okay…'

Yugi smiled before holding his hand out 'Okay. I'm Yugi Mutou. You might know my brother Heba Mutou; you share the same class together'.

Yami looked down at the hand with a chuckle before shaking it 'Yami Aten…err…your brother is boyfriends with my friend Atemu'.

Yugi gave a small smile and nodded his head 'I've met him a few times before myself' Yugi then gave a small blush 'Umm…Yami…'

'Yeah?'

'Can…we kiss?' Yugi then glanced away with a crimson colour 'N-Not for long…j-just a small one if you like…'

'Uh…sure we can kiss'.

Yugi turned back to Yami before leaning closer to kiss his lips, both of them closing their eyes peacefully as they cherished the moment together. Heba and Atemu were down in the kitchen, helping themselves to the small snacks they had in the house.

'Do you think they've made up now?' Heba questioned curiously as he looked up to the ceiling.

Atemu looked up at the ceiling as well 'Probably made up and making out' Atemu joked lightly.

*******************************End of chapter 13*****************************

Ah yes…it is sad when you start to run out of things to write…

But then it gives birth to a whole new story!

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	14. Alright

Never fear!

There's just one chapter enough to put fluff in!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14-Alright<p>

Heba hung on Atemu's arm as they walked back to Atemu's college after finishing a date together, Heba gave a small sad sigh as he looked up at Atemu's door but was quickly pulled into a kiss which made him giggle and kiss back at Atemu's lips.

'Why do you sound so sad when we part?' Atemu asked when they broke their kiss.

He brushed some of Heba's bangs out of his face making Heba blush but rest his head in his hand 'Because…I never want to leave your side…oh, that sounds a little creepy'.

Atemu gave a soft laugh but nuzzled Heba's nose with his own 'It's perfectly fine. I feel the same way too' He then gave a sigh as he held Heba's waist 'If only you was the same age as me…we can share a college room together…'

Heba gave a giggle and held Atemu's arms 'Well…I could stay a little longer I suppose…'

'I thought you said you were cooking tonight'.

Heba gave a grunt of disapproval and held tighter to Atemu's arms 'That's why I'm asking you to keep me here'.

'That's so cruel, putting all the pressure on your brother' Atemu joked lightly as he tapped his fingers on Heba's back.

'Yugi's not there tonight anyway' Heba shrugged his shoulders 'He's sleeping over at Yami's'.

Atemu raised his brow 'Serious? They've been dating for four weeks. A little previous aren't they?'

Heba shrugged his shoulders 'I don't mind. Means I get the house to myself I suppose' Heba glanced up at Atemu before drawing circles on his chest with his finger 'Say Atemu…if you're not busy tonight…would you like to come over for dinner?'

Atemu tilted his head at his boyfriend 'Are you sure?'

'Of course. You can watch me slave away at cooking…besides I have to introduce you to my parents sooner or later…so…do you want to?'

Atemu smiled and kissed his lips lightly 'I would love to. Just let me get changed okay?'

'Okay' Heba smiled as he watched Atemu turn to his dorm, leaving the door open so Heba could watch Atemu undress himself.

* * *

><p>Yami's mother walked up to bed later that night, she gave a small yawn that she covered up with her hand when she reached the top, she glanced to Yami's door and tilted her head as she listened carefully with a frown.<p>

'Hmm…that's odd' She mumbled 'I would've thought they would stay up late…oh well'.

She then continued on to her room leaving the two boys to sleep. Yugi and Yami were sleeping in the same bed together, Yugi opened his eyes a little when he heard Yami's mother walking past, he looked towards the door but when he saw the shadow pass he gave a small smile before looking down at the sleeping Yami. Yami gave a small mumble in his sleep but carried on sleeping blissfully.

Yugi laid back down in the bed but shifted closer so he rested in Yami's arms and could lie against Yami's body. He gave a small sigh and lightly kissed Yami's lips, though the small touch made the male groan and hug Yugi's body in his sleep, resting his head on Yugi's soft hair, the smaller teen gave a giggle but held Yami close before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Yep it looks like everything was alright in the end. Jeez all these endings are making me tired.<p>

Anyways, thanks to all who read and reviewed this story, I hope you've enjoyed it and I look forward to seeing you at the next story I'll probably write.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
